Life Swap
by xXloveless19Xx
Summary: Naruto's marriage with Sai is deteriorating and he doesn't know how to fix it, not to mention they're in some serious debt. However a new reality TV show is looking for couples that are willing to swap lives with another couple. Naruto decides to enter to try winning the prize and save his marriage. But he might get more than what the original prize has to offer. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know, I know. You're probably thinking oh god she's starting a new fanfic when she hasn't even completed C.O.C yet. That **_**ass**_** face! Don't hate me! DX It's very hard to repress good ideas that come flying at me. I've already ignored like 5 of them so far and lost interest in them. But I don't want this one to drift away like the rest! D: I think it's pretty good. Not to mention after I had to rewrite chapter 11 for C.O.C I just wanted to write something new. You know, to drown my anger and depression that I had to rewrite that chapter…And I haven't seen anyone else do a fanfic with this idea yet and I want to be the 1****st****! I really like writing fanfics that has its own flavor to it that no one else has thought of doing. **

**There are lots of great fan fiction out there but they mostly have similar plot lines or ideas. This one of course might have a similar feel to others (incase I missed a fanfic with this idea or not), but I'm confident that the plot will be different! ^-^ Dear lord I hope no one else has used this idea yet. I've only read so many fanfics in the years I've stayed loyal to this site….lol Okay, hope you all enjoy my 1****st**** SasuNaru fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his sexy ass. **

~Life Swap~

This was the third time this month. _Third_ freaking _time_! Naruto slammed the gas and electric bill on the table and massaged his temples, trying to calm his growing fury. They were once again over due on their payments and have lost their electricity and gas, and they won't get it back till it's paid for. Naruto sighed in frustration. It was Sai's turn this month to pay for the gas and electric but that asshole must of forgotten to again. This wasn't the first time Naruto and Sai came up short on their monthly payments. In fact, whenever it was Sai's turn to pay up, he hardly ever came through for him! So Naruto would have to bust his ass off working overtime to pay for it.

If this kept up Naruto might as well start looking for a second job just to make ends meet every month. He just couldn't understand how Sai screwed up like this. He actually had a better paying job than him! But he wasted that money on useless junk they didn't need. Like that damn silver Lexus Sai had parked out in the car garage across the street. Naruto had to admit, that car was sexy as hell and it drove so smoothly on the road. You could hit 100mph and it'd only feel like you were going 70mph. Not to mention having sex in there was quite erotic….

Naruto shook his head and even went as far as to smack himself in the face a couple of times. They seriously didn't need that car…as awesome as it was. He had been so furious when Sai had just brought that home randomly one day a few months ago. He wanted Sai to sell it and get their money back but the bastard wouldn't listen. Their little Toyota car was good enough for them. Even though they had to share it and drive each other pretty much everywhere. Although, before Sai got the Lexus, he'd mostly be the one driving the Toyota and be gone for hours on end. Which left Naruto to either take a bus or a cab or simple walk to his destinations.

And by god did it piss him off when Sai said he wanted to sell their Toyota. It wouldn't even make up for half of the money that Sai spent on that damn car of his! Not to mention that their car insurance had been doubled now. Ever since that accident Sai got into with a friend's pick-up truck…

Naruto ran his hand through his hair a few times. It was a subconscious habit he did that calmed him down. It was even better when someone else did that to him, but for the past few years he had been the only one doing it for himself. Half the time he didn't realize he was doing it. He remembered when Sai used to do that to him back when they were first married. He missed those days so much. He didn't even know when their marriage started to fall apart. All he knew now was that he wanted out. Naruto didn't know how much more stress and heartbreak he could take from all this anymore.

But it cost money to see a lawyer to help determine each others rights and what not and then money for all the divorce papers and property distribution, etc. It was a heap of money that Naruto just didn't have on hand for him to use. It was incredibly hard to put cash aside and he had definitely been trying for years. But more often than not he'd have to dip into his savings just to pay for bills so they wouldn't get kicked out of their apartment.

Naruto stopped pacing the kitchen floor when he heard the front door open and then close. Sai was home. Naruto leaned up against the counter and folded his arms together, waiting for Sai to walk into the kitchen, and into his utter doom. He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Sai waltz right into the kitchen without so much as a glance in his direction. That nearly snapped a fuse inside his overheating cranium, but he took a deep breath to keep his cool.

"Sai."

It was only times like this that Naruto's voice came out so hard edged and cold. Usually it was much lighter and warmer, but Sai had been pushing his limits way too much lately. And it was a good thing that Sai did finally give Naruto his undivided attention or else he would have been flipping the table and chairs in Sai's general direction.

"What is it Naruto?" Sai asked with his infuriating fake smile.

Naruto pointed towards the bill on the table. "What the hell is this?"

Sai glanced over at the envelope and then shrugged. "Another bill I suppose?"

Naruto's teeth started to ache from clenching them together so tightly for so long. Sai's indifference to the situation was really starting to crack down on his calm demeanor. He was about ready to snap.

"Yes, it _is_ another bill. Another bill you once again failed to pay on time! You can't keep doing this Sai! Our credit rating at the bank is in the shit house!"

The older male gave an exasperated sigh and picked up the bill from the table and started walking towards the door. "Stop nagging so much about the bills all the time. I've got it taken care of. I'll go pay for it now if that'll shut you up. You act like a woman on her period."

Naruto could feel his face burning in rage. "I nag too much? _I_ _nag too much?! _If it weren't for me, nothing would ever get paid for in this place. We'd have nothing! The landlord would of kicked us out of here a long time ago if it weren't for me working overtime just to keep a roof over our heads! YOU ASS!"

A loud bang followed that last statement. In his fury, Naruto kicked the chair nearest to him, and it collided harshly against the opposite wall. Two of its legs snapped. It was a damn shame that chair didn't make impact with any part of Sai's body. What a waste of good furniture.

The fake smile was wiped clean from Sai's face as he stared at the broken chair. He looked back up at Naruto and seemed to be contemplating something before he walked over to him. He stopped when he was standing right in front of the blonde and gripped his chin, forcing Naruto to look up at him. Till this very day Naruto cursed the height difference. His height was average for a male, but Sai still stood a few inches taller.

"Stop worrying so much about tedious things like this. I know I may procrastinate a bit, but I have it under control. Just trust me."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but Sai swooped down and claimed his lips in a kiss. Too shocked at the little display of affection, Naruto didn't move for a few moments. It was only when Sai started sucking and getting a little rougher and more demanding in his kisses that Naruto started to resist. Bringing up his hands, he flattened his palm on Sai's chest and pushed him back a bit. There was no way the dick wad was going to distract him from their earlier argument.

"Stop it Sai. I'm tired of your bullshit. Just go pay the bill already so we can get our electricity and gas back by tonight."

A flicker of irritation passed through the older male's dark eyes but it was gone and replaced with that everlasting phony smile of his. Sai released his grip on Naruto's chin and started walking towards the door again.

"I'll be back later tonight then." Without so much as a wave or goodbye, Sai shut the door behind him.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. He walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch in a boneless heap. He felt exhausted. Both physically and emotionally drained. And it was still early evening. Naruto threw an arm over his eyes and laid there for a bit. He thought about his life with Sai so far and tried to figure out what went wrong. Naruto so badly wanted a divorce but…the money issue of not being able to afford a lawyer wasn't the main problem really. The real reason was that…he still loved Sai with all his heart. Or more like, he was still in love with the memory of Sai. Back during their high school and college days and their first few years of marriage…that was the happiest Naruto had ever been.

Just reminiscing on the past lulled him into a sinking depression. His friends have been telling him to leave Sai for awhile now, that it just wasn't worth staying with him. But Naruto always had an excuse as to why he couldn't leave him yet. However, the truth of it all was that Naruto just couldn't let it go. He was too emotionally attached to Sai. After all, to Naruto, it felt like he wasted so much of his life investing all these years into this relationship, only to have it end this way. It made him feel pathetic.

He wished there was some way for him to bring back the old Sai. Just one last chance to have his sweetheart back, before he decided to pull the plug and end it all. He didn't know what was worse. Staying with Sai and to continue living like this, or leaving the love of his life forever.

Before Naruto could think deeper on that, he heard paper fluttering and then hitting the floor. He looked over the couch in time to see all the mail he had brought in get blown off the table by the wind from the opened kitchen window. With a grunt, Naruto got up to collect the mail and put it in a better, more secure spot. As he was straightening it out, one particular letter stood out from the rest. It almost looked like an invitation of some kind.

Curious by nature, Naruto set the rest of the mail aside and walked back to the couch while tearing open the envelope. He pulled out the letter from inside and glanced over it briefly. It looked like it came from some kind of company inviting them to participate in some event. Naruto sat down and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Mr. Hoshino Sai and Uzumaki Naruto, _

_I am Hatake Kakashi and I'm a TV producer from the TV company Konoha Connections, where we bring you enjoyable programs for your entertainment. I am supervising a new TV show called Life Swap and I'm currently looking for willing couples to participate. _

_The rules are simple. One spouse will switch places with another spouse of another family who live a completely different life style for one month. All you have to do is get along with your new temporary family for that one month. The spouse that performs the best throughout the given time period will win $50,000. _

_Please note that you will be recorded by our camera men every single day from 6AM to 8PM. You will be on live television for the time that you are living with your new family. If you wish to apply for a spot in our show, then fill out the application provided and mail it back to the address given. Thank you for your time and best of luck! _

Naruto read the letter over once again, not really believing it just yet. This was the answer! If he could just swap places with someone and leave Sai for one month then maybe his husband might come to miss some of the aspects of them being together. Maybe even miss the good old times after having to deal with someone he'll most definitely hate. But if that somehow backfired on him…well then he'd just have to make sure he wins just in case. It shouldn't be too hard, Sai had horrible social skills and couldn't get a long with anyone. Then he could use the money to file for a divorce and get a new place.

Naruto took out the application and went to get a pen. After filling out his and Sai's information and all the other questions asked, he put it in a brand new envelope and sealed it shut. Quickly glancing at the time, he sighed in relief after seeing he still had enough time to make it to the post office to mail it in.

Before Naruto left, he hid the letter in one of their spare drawers in the kitchen. He'd tell Sai about this if they were picked to star in the show. With a hopeful smile, Naruto left to mail in his application.

* * *

This was quickly becoming a lost cause. No matter how much she batted her eyelashes or tried to appear apologetic, it just wasn't working on him. He sat there glaring at her with such a cold look in his eyes and she just knew that even her womanly charms weren't going to help her in this situation.

"But Sasuke I swear I didn't see that woman coming! She was in the wrong!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sakura…you were texting on your phone while driving in the _wrong_ _lane_. You caused that woman to swerve out of your way and then crash into oncoming traffic. Not to mention, it's illegal to text while driving now!"

Sakura cast her eyes down and slumped her shoulders in a defeated manner. She did go a little too far this time and now Sasuke was finally getting fed up with her.

And fed up with her he was. Sakura should count herself lucky that Sasuke bailed her out of jail. Maybe he should of just left her there…but then the media would be on him wondering why he was so cold hearted towards his own wife by leaving her in prison to rot. Damn those reporters to hell.

"Sakura. Don't you dare ever cause such a scene or get into anymore reckless accidents-"

"Oh I promise Sasuke! And thank you so much for getting me out of that disgusting, dank hellho-"

"Not so fast." Sasuke returned to glaring at her. "Lately you have been doing some uncouth activities that have been grabbing the attention of the media. You know I have a respectable reputation to uphold and I will not have you ruin it."

Somehow Sakura had the decency to look even more ashamed, but Sasuke knew that she hadn't learned her lesson. If she was going to be like this then he was just going to cut her off to make his point. Sometimes he felt that she acted more like a child than his own wife.

"To make sure this doesn't ever happen again I'm freezing your bank account so you can't receive any more money from mine."

"WHAT?! But Sasuke I-"

"Enough! My decision is final. Until you can pay me back for all that I spent on bailing you out and paying for all the expenses, your bank account will remain as it is." Before Sakura could start screaming her head off at him, Sasuke got up and left the room to go to bed. He had such a long tiring day, and being told that Sakura was in jail didn't help matters. He felt a powerful migraine coming and all he wanted was to sleep his problems away.

As Sasuke left the room, Sakura quietly fumed. How dare he do this to her! She'd never gotten in any sort of car accident before this. To her, she thought Sasuke was being a bit extreme. How the hell was she suppose to come up with $40,000 for all the damage she had caused? She didn't have a job. She hadn't worked in years, not since she married Sasuke. There was just no need since he made so much.

With a huff Sakura stood up. If she put her mind to it she could accomplish anything. Her determination was what landed Uchiha Sasuke as her husband after all. Sakura walked into their living room and turned the T.V. on to watch the news. Unfortunately she had just missed the weather and had to put up with some commercials for the time being till it came back on again. She was starting to get bored with the commercials until the next one caught her attention.

_This spring, Konoha Connections is hosting a new reality T.V. show! This new program we're bringing you is Life Swap! Any couple in the United States is welcomed to apply for a position on our show. The rules are simple. One spouse from a couple will swap places with another spouse of another couple who live a completely different life style for one month. The spouse that performs the best with their new temporary family will win $50,000! If you'd like a chance to be in Life Swap call the number below: _

_1-800-557-6001. _

Sakura scrambled to find a pen and paper to write the number down. This was it! This was how she'd pay Sasuke back! She just had to win on Life Swap. Not to mention she'd have $10,000 left over that she could spend on whatever the hell she wanted. It was perfect! The only downside was that Sasuke was sure to be furious about some stranger taking her place for a whole month. But her darling would just have to cope with it. She'll only tell him about it if she's chosen to swap with someone for the show. So for now this was going to remain a secret…

Sakura dialed the number and waited as it started to ring. A smile of triumph slowly appeared on her lips.

* * *

Why is it that whenever you're in the middle of doing something that's important to you, something else always has to interrupt? Naruto had just finished taking a shower and came out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Sai couldn't help but trace the outline of that tan, toned body that was still dripping wet and was quickly becoming aroused. It had been awhile since the last time he and Naruto had done anything intimate, so he was going to seize this chance now whether the blonde liked it or not.

Sai got up from the bed and came up behind Naruto and started to ghost his fingers along the blonde's back. He felt the younger male stiffen and saw his shoulders go rigid.

"Not tonight Sai, I want to sleep. I'm exhausted from work."

Not listening, Sai encircled his arms around the blonde's trim waist and pressed his hard on into Naruto's lower back, sensually grinding into him. He placed feather light kisses along the juncture of Naruto's neck, attempting to get Naruto into the mood.

However, Naruto was not in the mood. He didn't feel that tingling sensation he usually got in his lower abdomen at the moment because he was honest to god dead beat. Hell, he didn't even have enough energy to resist and push the older male away. Maybe it was best to let him have his way after all, the faster he got this over with, the faster he'd get to sleep.

Sai smirked when he felt Naruto sag against his body, a sign that he wasn't going to struggle this time like he has in the past. His hands traveled down lower and lower until it reached the hem of the towel that hid the rest of the blonde from his eyes. Just as he was about to undo the knot of the towel on the side, there was a knock at the door. He chose to ignore whoever it was and continue to fondle his husband, but the damn blonde pulled away from him.

"Sai go answer the door while I get something to change into."

Another knock reverberated from the front door and Sai mentally cursed, knowing he just lost the mood. Scowling, Sai walked out of the room to answer the door. Before he opened it, he plastered on one of his fake smiles for whoever the hell it was. He expected to see the landlord since he hadn't paid for their rent yet, but to his surprise it was a tall man wearing a mask that covered the lower part of his face. And if that wasn't strange enough, he had grey or silver hair yet he didn't look a day over forty.

"Can I help you sir?" Sai just hoped this guy had the wrong address or something.

"Ah hello Mr. Hoshino Sai I presume?" Sai assumed the man was smiling judging by the crinkling skin at the corner of his eyes. The man held his hand out to shakes Sai's. "I'm Hatake Kakashi from Konoha Connections. I'm here to tell you and your husband that you have been selected to partake in our new show Life Swap."

As Sai let go of the man's hand he looked at him in confusion. '_Partake in what now?'_

Before he could shut the door in the man's face for spouting such nonsense, Naruto walked in fully dressed.

"Who is it Sai?"

Naruto peered around Sai's shoulder and stared at the peculiar man at the door. "Umm..hello sir. Can we help you?"

Kakashi turned towards Naruto, "Oh you must be Uzumaki Naruto!"

Confused, Naruto stepped around Sai to stand in front of the man. "Yeah I am. How do you know?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm Hatake Kakashi from Konoha Connections. I received your application and you and your spouse were selected for Life Swap."

"Wait, what application? What is he talking about Naruto?"

Naruto felt himself start to sweat from disbelief and nervousness. He sent that damn letter just a week ago! He didn't expect to see any results from it for at least a month or more. Hell, he didn't even expect for him and Sai to get picked for the show!

"Well um.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit he was never able to break. "You see Sai I umm…kind of signed us up for this guy's new T.V. show last week and…"

"You _what_?"

Kakashi glanced between Naruto and Sai and could feel the tension building between the two of them. He smirked behind his mask. Looks like he chose the right kind of couple for their show.

Naruto felt guilty now. He could see how angry Sai was. He hated it when people kept things from him, so Naruto could understand why he was so mad. "I'm sorry Sai, it's just that…well we've been so tight on money lately and then I found out about this show and if we win we'll get $50,000! So I thought what the hell, I'll try it but I seriously didn't expect for us to be picked right away…" Naruto trailed off. He was rambling and Sai hated it even more when he rambled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…or even asked you first if you wanted to do it…"

Thinking back on his earlier plan, Naruto now felt ashamed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send in that application for something as trivial as his marriageable problems…as if the show really would solve all his problems. He waited for Sai to blow a fuse but was surprised to see that he hadn't yet. In fact, Sai didn't look so much as slightly pissed anymore. After a couple minutes of silence Sai finally said something.

"We get $50,000 if we win? How do you win?"

Naruto was too surprised by the change of attitude in Sai to respond, but luckily Kakashi stepped forward.

"It's simple really. One of you has to swap places with another spouse from a couple who lives a completely different life style than you do. More often than not, you will definitely face odds with your new temporary family. The spouse that does the swap has to get along with the new family for one month. At the end of the month, the company will compare both of the opposing spouse's performances and whoever got along the best with their enemy will win the $50,000."

Sai stood there thinking it over while Naruto stared at him in astonishment, still letting the fact sink in that Sai didn't seem so angry about this anymore. Though, he probably shouldn't be surprised. The moment money was mentioned, Sai calmed down and thought over his options. Naruto frowned.

"This doesn't seem like a bad arrangement at all. Good thinking Naruto, we do need that money…" Sai seemed to be talking more to himself rather than to his husband.

Kakashi grinned, even though the other two could not see it. "Well then, if you two are in an agreement on this, then you should decide who will be doing the swap. I will be back in one week to collect the lucky one who gets the privilege."

Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder then slightly bowed. "Goodnight gentleman. I will see you in a week."

And with that, Kakashi left. A heavy silence filled the air as Sai still had that thoughtful look on his face. Even his smile didn't look forced or faked. He really did seem pleased at the moment.

Without saying a word, Naruto left the room to go to bed, even though he wasn't feeling tired anymore. He was still exhausted, but now he felt wide awake. Naruto stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable.

Several minutes later Naruto heard Sai moving around in the kitchen and then finally the opening and closing of the front door. Naruto heaved a sigh and pressed his head into the pillow, willing himself to sleep before any kind of sadness, despair, or even anger could sweep into his vulnerable mind. He couldn't deal with his emotions right now. Actually, he never wanted to deal with them again! They only made him think things he never wished to even think of.

Sai's constant disappearances in the night only made him suspect that he was cheating on him. Cheating on him with some dickless bastard that was probably infested with all sorts of sexual diseases. And then coming back to him when he was done screwing around with all these nameless flings.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart at the thought of it. He would constantly tell himself that even though Sai drove him up a wall more than half the time, at least he was faithful to him…at least he hoped. Plus he had no real proof that Sai was cheating. Even though the obvious signs have been glaring at him for awhile now. He just chose to ignore them, hoping that it wasn't true.

And now that he was going to be away from Sai for a whole month…that made him feel even more apprehensive about the whole thing. He was practically giving Sai a free ticket to do whatever the hell he wanted while they were apart. Naruto clenched his eyes shut. If he didn't fall asleep soon, his mind was going to wander into very dangerous territories that would leave him an emotional mess for days on end.

Naruto tossed and turned around in the bed a bit, desperately trying to find a comfortable spot. He gave up after a few more attempts and just lay there staring up at the ceiling. He kept his mind blank and listened to the ticking of the clock as a small distraction. Finally, after what seemed to take hours, Naruto felt himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

**A/N: For those of you who haven't caught on yet, I got the whole idea for this fanfic from the T.V. show Wife Swap. A friend of mine was watching it and mentioned it to me. I thought it sounded stupid but I watched it anyway out of boredom, and my god I freaking laughed the whole time. Seeing their reactions to the whole different lifestyle from their own was priceless. **

**And that is how the idea for this fanfic was born =) Course I had other ideas for my first SasuNaru fanfic, but I lost interest in them…my own fault for ignoring them really and not updating C.O.C regularly. I could of sat down and rewrote chapter 11 but I just couldn't for awhile. I try people, I try e.e Not to mention I do get writer's block from time to time. And just in case some of my C.O.C readers are now reading this fanfic, I'm sorry! Hopefully you'll enjoy this fic as well if you like SasuNaru. **

**And tt's not that I lost interest in C.O.C! It's just that life gets in the way sometimes lol And since it's been summer, of course I haven't been writing much on C.O.C cause I want to go out and have fun and cool off, not sit writing a chapter for hours on end. **

**But anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, (heck I hope people actually like it) and I will try to update again soon! **

**Please leave a review! It also helps to motivate me lol **

**Also, do NOT dial that phone number mentioned early during the scene with Sakura. I made that number up but who the hell knows actually has that number. So please, don't dial it lol. Thank you! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews I received! It made me so happy and eager to write the next chapter! I'm glad people are liking the idea I have set for this fanfic and are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it ^^ I hope it'll continue to grow in popularity over time. My goal is to have a well received fanfic that people will grow to love. Hopefully one day I'll achieve that. So thank you again for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy chapter 2! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but that won't stop me from writing fanfics about it! ;D **

~Life Swap~

When Naruto had envisioned the whole swap thing, he had not expected _this_. Currently he was on a plane to California. Yeah, California, on the other side of the mother fucking country. Two thousand four hundred and sixty-one miles away from his cramped home in New York. He missed his small apartment already and he hasn't even seen the new place he'd be staying at for a month yet. If he had to be honest with himself, he had to say he was completely dreading this. And Sai didn't help matters.

Even though Naruto had already planned on being the one to do the swap, he expected Sai to maybe disagree with him and argue against it. But no, he insisted that Naruto go. He didn't even see him off at the airport. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. Well then if the asshole was going to play it like that, he hoped Sai had the worst time ever with his replacement. The insensitive bastard could choke on his karma for all he cared.

Naruto fiddled with his MP3 and changed the song to one of his favorites. He felt like listening to something that fit his mood and chose Homestruck Blue Lips. He wished he hadn't packed his laptop away in his other luggage for the trip. The flight was very boring and uneventful and he had been feeling restless for what seemed to last for ages.

"_Attention passengers. We shall be landing momentarily. Please prepare for the landing." _

Naruto practically sagged in his seat with relief. "Ugh, _finally_!"

A few of the older passengers sitting around him gave Naruto an annoyed look while others thought the same as he did. The plane finally landed and Naruto was eager to get out of his seat. He just couldn't sit still in one place for so long when he was fidgety and nervous. Unfortunately, even when the plane had landed, passengers were not allowed to move from their seats just yet. Instead they had to sit and wait for another twenty minutes until they were allowed to get off the plane.

After that Naruto went through the whole complicated process of retrieving his luggage and trying to find a god dam bathroom. Seriously, this place was like a maze, and it didn't help with the hordes of people walking around every which way and ultimately confusing the shit out of him.

And after his epic journey in search for the bathroom, Naruto made his way to the front entrance to wait outside for his ride to his temporary home. He expected to wait for half an hour, an hour tops, but was surprised to see Kakashi already outside waiting besides a limo. Right away Kakashi spotted him and waved him over.

A few people passing by actually stopped and stared at the limo, looking intrigued. It suddenly made Naruto feel a little awkward as they then stared at him walking up to Kakashi who opened up the door for him. After a muttered thanks as he got into the limo, it suddenly dawned on him. This was only the beginning of the stares and attention he was going to get in public. He was going to be on T.V. and watched by probably millions of people across the country! What the hell did he get himself into?! It was times like this that he hated how his perverted uncle's unwanted words of wisdom would ring through his head. How many times did the old geezer tell him that he was always doing shit without thinking things through? Like when he married Sai…

With a scowl Naruto shoved that thought aside. He was _not_ going to think about that right now. He huffed and didn't even see Kakashi slide into the seat across from him.

"My, my. Your face can really brighten a man's day."

Naruto scowled even more at the sarcastic remark and shifted slightly so he was facing Kakashi. The man still had half of his face covered but still gave off that professional vibe that demanded respect. And Naruto did respect him…sort of.

"Good evening Mr. Hatake-wait it's early noon here isn't it?" Naruto looked at his watch and then outside to one of the city clocks and grimaced. He forgot about the time difference. Any moment now he was going to feel that jet lag.

"Ah call me Kakashi, Naruto. There's no need to act so formal with me, we'll be seeing each other quite a bit throughout the month after all. And yes, it is indeed noon right about now."

"Oh. Alright then…Kakashi."

Naruto saw the corners of Kakashi's eyes crinkle slightly as his lone eye closed. That was the only indication of a smile that Naruto got and it was probably going to be hard trying to distinguish whatever emotion might pass through this guy. He was just so…mellow. But he knew there was more to the man than he let on.

For a couple minutes the two men just studied each other. Depicting bits and pieces of each other to come to a better understanding of the others personality. After another minute Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose I should get down to business now. We shall be arriving at our destination in about forty minutes and before we get there, there are some things you need to know."

Naruto sat up a little straighter and leaned in a bit closer. He did not want to miss a single detail about this. When Kakashi had sent for someone to pick him up early this morning, he had asked the man about the family he was going to be staying with. How far away it was and what were the people like and such. He had a feeling the man knew everything but refused to disclose any sort of information. Naruto was hating how he was walking into this situation blindly but he had no control over the matter.

"Yes, please tell me anything I need to know. That guy that picked me up this morning wouldn't tell me a thing!"

Kakashi made that eye crinkling smile again and for some reason, Naruto could feel a smug and knowing aura coming off the man and it made him feel only slightly perturbed. Kakashi's soft chuckle didn't ease off any of his uneasiness in the slightest.

"Sorry about that, I informed Yamato to not say a word about it. His job is to only give away some information to the other person switching with you. And to direct the crew and camera men and check in with Sai and his new companion at least two or three times a week for an interview. Exactly the same as I will be doing with you."

"Interviews…?" Naruto wasn't sure if he was going to like that. Sure you're taken off to the side to express your thoughts and feelings in private but it was live television! Everyone was going to see it. Maybe not the people he'd be staying with but they'd find out eventually!

Kakashi saw the brief flash of discomfort in the blonde man's eyes. "Don't worry. You can say whatever you want on the interview, it doesn't have to be any kind of deep personal feelings. You could use it as a way to vent out on your frustrations."

Naruto relaxed a bit. Okay so maybe it didn't sound so bad as he had previously thought.

"But anyway, the couple we chose to have you swap with are the Uchihas. Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha to be exact."

"Uchihas huh? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Maybe because Sasuke Uchiha is one of the wealthiest men here in the United States. He's probably somewhere in the top one hundred wealthiest men in the world."

Naruto gave him a disbelieving look but Kakashi just stared at him blankly. And as if lightning struck him, he remembered the Uchiha name. Sasuke was some type of entrepreneur and incredibly successful. He probably saw him on the news maybe once but that was so long ago, he could hardly remember what he looked like. So he was going to be living with…with…

_Oh God. Oh my fucking GOD! _

"Are you serious?! You have to be kidding, why would such high class people participate in a show like this! No offense of course…but seriously, oh my god!"

Kakashi waved off the slight jab to what he was considering to be the making of a masterpiece. The blonde just didn't understand that even people from the upper class in their society did at times take part in shows like theirs. Though, he did have to side with Naruto on this one. Mostly celebrities did this sort of thing, not top notch successful businessmen like the Uchihas.

"Hmm I did share in your confusion at first when I received a call from them. But after doing some digging on them, I believe I may of discovered the reason."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. He wondered what kind of reason or secret it was for them to…degrade themselves into doing this. Unless it was a publicity stunt…He opened his mouth to ask what it was that Kakashi found but was cut off by him.

"Before you even ask me, I will not tell you a single detail on the matter. That is information you'll have to find out on your own if you wish during the course of the month. Just like how Sakura will have to uncover your dirty little secrets, such as your marital problems."

Naruto's mouth snapped shut and clenched his jaw. How in the world…"How'd you know about that?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

Kakashi's eye squinted and if he had to take a wild guess, he'd say the man was smirking at him. "Of course I did background checks on both couples. However, even though I may know Sakura's reasons for entering in this show, I'm not too clear on your intentions. There is always the matter of finally catching up on all your debts, and then maybe investing in the rest of the prize money; however, I get the feeling you have another reason. There are many possibilities, but I've yet to narrow it down."

There was a glint in Kakashi's eye that told him the man would stop at nothing at uncovering everything he needed to know. And it pissed Naruto off.

"Just what the hell gives you the right to dig into _my_ personal business! I understand I'm gonna be on live television and nothing will be private, but that's my personal life that has nothing to do with this show!"

"On the contrary," Kakashi leaned forward and rested his head on his knuckles, "It has everything to do with the show. It makes it more interesting and it pulls the audience in. Millions of Americans have similar problems like you, so they'll be able to relate to you. As for the Uchihas, they've never been in anything like this so it raises the hype. Taking a typical American couple…or almost typical…and mixing them up with the big shots? This will drag in a large audience and ratings for the company will skyrocket exponentially. And, I do in fact have the right to pry into your business. You did check the box on the application saying you agreed to the contract."

"What? I don't remember ever reading a contract on this shit!"

There was a small hint of amusement in Kakashi's voice. "It was on the application you filled out. Maybe you missed it. It was on the back in very small print."

Naruto felt his eyebrow tick in irritation. He should of known. Of course all the bad stuff about this deal would be in tiny print so he'd either wouldn't be able to read it, or miss it completely. He was being completely and utterly used, but it was his own damn fault. Instead of shouting the injustice of this like he so wanted to, Naruto sat back and glared harshly out the window. He didn't want to hear anything more.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Kakashi wanted to give the pissed off blonde man a little time to let this sink in before he told him the rest of what he needed to know. He checked his watched and noticed they would be arriving at the Uchiha household in about twenty minutes.

"I think you've done enough sulking for now. We do need to get back to business."

Naruto continued to ignore him.

Kakashi sighed. "Don't let it bother you so much. It's not like I'm going to reveal everything about you on the first episode. That is just something that may or may not be revealed throughout the course of the show. But it's only natural if some secrets are revealed during that amount of time."

For a few moments Naruto said nothing, but decided to put his ill contempt aside for now. He turned back towards Kakashi to listen to the rest he had to say.

After getting the blonde's attention back Kakashi spoke. "Alright then. I can't tell you much about the situation because the company executives think it'd be more interesting if you were continually surprised and shocked when discovering things and some facts on your own. But there is one thing I personally think you should know."

Curious, Naruto paid rapt attention to Kakashi.

"As it's obvious, Sasuke and Sakura are a heterosexual married couple, and you and Sai are a homosexual married couple."

A sinking feeling started to form in Naruto's stomach.

"They have no idea that they have switched with a gay couple. Now I don't know where Sasuke stands on the whole same-sex marriage controversy that has concerned Americans for years, but I do know that Sakura is completely against it. Because of _Proposition 8_, a passage in the amendment of the California constitution in 2008, the opinion of gay marriage has been up in the air and divided up between the people of the state. In other words, I'm giving you a forewarning on the matter. I'm not against same-sex marriage but I know how ruthless people can be and want you to be prepared for what may come."

Naruto groaned and slid down in his seat. He did figure that he'd be switched with a straight couple. There were only six states that legalized gay marriage and a couple others that recognized it, but didn't perform it. He was lucky he grew up in New York, one of the states that did legalize it. He had grown up in New York, and couldn't imagine living anywhere else in the country. But still, this kind of sucked if he was stuck with a guy who was against everything that he was.

"Does that guy Sasuke have to know that I'm gay?"

Kakashi gave Naruto a small sympathetic look. "It is within his rights to know. Even if you didn't tell him, he'd know right away since a man swapped places with his wife."

He should of expected this. They probably set up these circumstances on purpose to create tension and drama in the show and draw in a large audience. It was all for profit in the end. Suddenly Naruto felt exhausted. It was only a matter of time till that jet lag kicked in. He rubbed at his temples to prevent the oncoming headache he felt forming.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"No not that I can think of." Kakashi thought for a moment. "Well except that they do have a child. Just their son."

That didn't sound so bad. Naruto liked kids well enough as long as they weren't brats. He only hoped the kid wasn't some stuck up little rich monster. If he was, that would just be the icing on his cake of growing misery.

For the rest of the ride it was silent. When they finally arrived, Naruto was too consumed in his own thoughts to even notice. Kakashi had to tap him on the shoulder a couple times to bring him back to reality.

The limo driver was nice enough to help get Naruto's luggage from the trunk. He thanked the man and insisted that he could carry it all inside himself. Being doted on or having people at your beck and call was not something Naruto liked or felt comfortable with. He was a man who liked to do things for himself with hardly if no help at all. It's how he's always been.

What surprised him was that there was a big bronze gate locking them from the outside. Beyond the gate Naruto saw a bunch of shrubbery and trees, and far off in the distance, he saw what he figured was the house…or more accurately, a mansion.

Kakashi pushed a button on the gate and it gave out a long annoying buzz. "Mr. Uchiha? This is Kakashi. I've arrived with your wife's replacement. Would you please let us in?"

For a few moments nothing happened. Then with a slight groan, the gates opened on their own. Kakashi walked in and after a moment of hesitation, Naruto followed him. The further they walked in the bigger the place seemed. He wondered how many acres of land this guy owned and if the woods a few miles behind the house belonged to him too. There was even a bush trimmed down into the shape of…was that a labradoodle? It sure looked like it. And not too far off was another hedge trimmed into the shape of, get this, a tree.

Naruto stared at that one for a few seconds in bewilderment. Seriously, who the hell shapes a bush into a tree? Why not just buy a tree and plant it there? He didn't see the creativity in this at all. Well, maybe he'd give the guy whoever made this some props because at the top there were rose buds. That looked kind of pretty, but still the whole idea of it seemed retarded.

So that's mainly what Naruto could see of this place. It was very beautiful. Lots of shrubbery and trees, and even a fountain with greenery growing on it. It almost had a mystical feel to it.

'_Though it seems to be a bit excessively extravagant…'_

When they stood on the doorstep and knocked on the door, Naruto looked up. This mansion had to be about three stories high. He wondered why a family of three lived in such a big mansion. It seemed so pointless. All that extra space probably went to waste.

There was a muffled shuffling on the other side of the door and Naruto could hear the faint click of a lock unlocking. The door opened. In the doorway stood a man, probably about the same age as him. If Naruto had to guess he was probably just an inch or two taller than him. He wore an expensive, crisp black suit with a dark blue tie. His hair was done up in an unusual style. Short and spiked up in the back, while the bangs in the front fell to the tip of his chin and framed his face rather nicely.

Despite Naruto's efforts, he could not find a single hair out of place on this guy. Everything about him screamed perfection and he wondered if it was natural for a guy to look so…flawless. The only thing Naruto found fault in was the guy's face. It was blank and practically devoid of any emotion. How the heck does a person pull that look off so easily? But despite that, Naruto had to admit that the guy was absurdly handsome.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a bit self conscious. Here was a guy dressed to impress, or maybe that was how he always dressed, and here he was dressed way too casual. He was wearing faded blue jeans with a white, short sleeved v-neck shirt and a light, black jacket over it. He didn't even have that buttoned up. Even his shoes were old and almost worn out. He wondered just what kind of impression he was making for this guy.

For a few moments nothing was said while Sasuke looked at the newcomer from head to toe. A confused and then suspicious look flashed through Sasuke's eyes until he looked over at Kakashi. "Mr. Hatake, who is this?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I told you to not be so formal, call me Kakashi-"

"_Mr_._ Hatake_. Who is this man?"

The blank look on Sasuke's face was then replaced with one of immense annoyance and Naruto started to feel a bit put off by the tone of voice of this guy. He hadn't even acknowledged him! Not to mention he preferred the guy's expressionless face way better now. He even noticed Kakashi straighten his back a little and he could just hear the forced politeness coming from the man.

"This man _Sasuke_ is the other spouse switching with your wife Sakura."

Sasuke shifted his gaze over to Naruto and narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? Why didn't his _wife_ switch then?"

Naruto's gut feeling told him that Sasuke knew that he was gay, but it was as if it was the guy's own way to make a jab at him about it. If that's how Sasuke was going to be, then Naruto had no problem at playing the bastards game. "Well you see I don't want my wife living with another man across the country for a whole month. I don't want said _man_ to take advantage of her and force himself onto her. You never know in this day and age. So I came instead."

To finish it off, Naruto gave a cheeky smile just to piss him off more. He could practically see the steam coming out of his ears as Sasuke glared murderous daggers at him. And he was loving it. If Sasuke thought he'd make a jab at his homosexuality, then Naruto would make a jab at his ego and indirectly call him a lecher.

Kakashi stood off to the side and watched the two men's interaction with an amused glint in his eye. The tension that was building up between the two was so thick Kakashi could just feel it. He smirked. Oh yes, he had a feeling Life Swap was going to become very popular.

"Well, I suppose I'll make the introductions then. Sasuke, this is Naruto Uzumaki who came across the country all the way from New York. And Naruto, even though I've already spoke of him, this is of course, Sasuke Uchiha." Just to be cruel Kakashi added in, "Why don't the two of you shake hands to finalize the introduction."

Naruto inwardly cursed at Kakashi. The last thing he wanted right now was to even look at this guy, let alone shake his hand. Surprisingly though, Sasuke held out his hand first, but kept his hard glare fixated on him. Naruto grit his teeth and tried to make his lips twitch into a smile. Sadly, Naruto wasn't as good at making fake smiles like Sai. Naruto lifted his arm and took a firm hold of Sasuke hand. Sasuke in turn gripped his hand tightly and they both gave one stiff shake, and immediately let go.

Kakashi smiled. "Very good. I shall take my leave then. May the two of you get along and have fun during the show."

Naruto blinked in surprise and swiveled his head towards Kakashi's retreating back. "Wait! You're leaving already?"

He had expected Kakashi to maybe stay for a bit to study closely how Sasuke and he acted, or to ask them both questions or explain more about the show. Not only that but he didn't want to be left to his own devices so soon with this pompous asshole.

"Yes. I apologize, but there are some things that I need to attend to and prepare for. I'll come back to see how everything is going tomorrow." Without another word Kakashi left.

Naruto sighed and cursed his luck and the injustice of it all. He turned back around to Sasuke who had gone back to his 'devoid of life and emotion' face. The tension between them suddenly turned awkward.

"Um…do you mind if I come in?"

Sasuke just looked at him with a blank look and turned around to walk into the house. "Hn."

Well, Naruto guessed that was the best kind of permission he was going to get out of the guy, so he grabbed his luggage and walked in and closed the door behind him. He was amazed by how big and spacious the place was on the inside. Directly in front of him was a grand staircase that split in two and led to the upstairs. He peeked over to his right and noted that there was another hallway that led to who knows where. And to his right looked to be…the exact same thing.

'_Whoever built this place certainly made everything symmetrical.' _

Along the walls where many paintings of landscapes and cities as well as portraits of what he concluded was Sasuke's family. There were so many pictures of family members, he wondered just how large his family was. Deciding to do more exploring later, Naruto picked up his bags and took one step forward and came to a halt. He realized he was all alone. He never even noticed that Sasuke had left him there without showing him to his room. The least the bastard could of done was _tell_ him how to find it! The hell was he suppose to do now?

Naruto glanced to his left and then to his right and then up at the stairs, not sure which way he should go. He got a feeling that if he wandered aimlessly, he would get lost in a matter of minutes. Using his common sense, he decided to go for the stairs. Most houses, or mansions, usually had the bedrooms upstairs anyway. As he walked up the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't seen any housekeepers or maids. Didn't rich people like Sasuke with a grand home like this employ such people? It was odd.

While Naruto was pondering on that, he didn't notice the trick wire at the very top of the stairs. Before he knew it he was falling forward. Instinctually, he dropped his bags and threw his arms out in front of him to soften the impact. His hands hit the floor to try and catch himself but the rug slid, causing him to yelp as he slipped and went skidding across the floor and colliding into the wall. A couple of paintings fell from their place on the wall and landed on the back of his shoulders. Thank God they didn't land on his head or neck.

Naruto groaned. He laid there for a couple minutes before he shakily picked himself up. His body shook a little bit and he felt the ground sway beneath his feet. He probably had a slight concussion. Naruto looked behind him to see what the hell had happened to cause that. All of his luggage was spewed out at the bottom of the stairs.

Looking down the stairs was making him feel dizzy so he decided to wait till he regained his sense of balance and got his wits together before even set foot on one step. But out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He squinted his eyes and saw…was this trick wire? Naruto picked it up to examine it closer. It was. And it was set up perfectly at the foot of the stairs to trip any oblivious person.

'_God, what is this Home Alone 5? Last time I checked Macaulay Culkin was trying to bail out of jail and get out of doing rehab…' _

Naruto heard hurried footsteps coming his way. He looked up and cursed to the high heavens. It was Sasuke with a bewildered look on his face as he looked at the mess. Then the guy looked up at him and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and this happens?"

Beyond angry and embarrassed Naruto sputtered. "N-No I don't know how-I didn't know where to go so I was going up the stairs and this tripped me!"

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look. "There's nothing there."

"Wha-" Naruto looked down at his hands and saw that the trick wire wasn't there anymore. He stared blankly at the emptiness in his hands.

_It was just there! In my HANDS! Where'd it go!" _

Naruto's eyes darted all around him, looking for any trace of the wire that had tripped him and made him look like a clumsily moron in front of Sasuke.

"It was right here. Some kind of wire that tripped me. I swear!"

"Or maybe, you just tripped over your own feet going up the stairs." Sasuke made his way towards him while giving Naruto a look that clearly said he thought he was a complete incompetent idiot.

Naruto's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe Sasuke thought that he was stupid enough to trip while going _up_ the god dam stairs! Okay, sure he may have done that a few times when he was in high school, but back then it was quite alright to do stupid stuff! Now though, at the age of twenty-seven…God he felt like a retard right now.

Sasuke stopped and stood right in front of him. His gaze swept over the fallen paintings and Naruto grimaced slightly. Who knows how much those paintings cost. Probably more than what he made in a year….

'_Fuck my life.' _

"Um…I'm sorry about all this. I'll clean it up." Naruto stood up but immediately felt hi body tremble a bit. He staggered slightly. To keep himself from falling again he leaned against the wall for support. All the while Sasuke had been watching him.

"No. I'd prefer if you stay seated until I call a doctor for you to check your head."

"No! I'm alright! I'm just a bit dizzy is all. Don't call a doctor." The last thing Naruto wanted was to owe this guy. He had no money for this type of shit.

"Dobe. I'm calling a doctor and that's final. Now wait here while I make the call." Sasuke glanced back at the mess and all of his belongings just chilling on the cold floor at the bottom of the stairs. "And I will have a servant come help you to your room and bring you your things."

Without leaving any room for argument, Sasuke walked down the stairs and around the corner out of sight. Naruto sighed and rested his head against the wall. His temple was throbbing and he knew he was going to have a killer headache pretty soon. And to make it worse, he felt like an imbecile. His first day here and he already managed to screw up and make a fool out of himself in front of this bastard.

Off to his left Naruto heard a faint sound. It sort of sounded like a snicker. He turned his head towards the sound and narrowed his eyes. A few feet away from him was a doorway. He saw a shadow coming from it.

"Who's there?"

Another snicker was heard before a head peeked from the doorway. It was a kid about maybe about ten or eleven. He had dark spiky hair and dark mischievous eyes. This must be Sasuke's son that Kakashi mentioned.

"Oh, hey there…kid. What's your name?"

The kid just continued to look at him weirdly and had an impish grin on his face. It was starting to unnerved Naruto a bit. Naruto was about to say something else to the little guy when he looked down and saw the trick wire in the kid's hands. He snapped his eyes back up to the boy's and glared.

"You set that trap up didn't you!"

The grin on the kid's face widened even further. "Yea I did. What of it! It's your own fault for falling for such an easy trap." That little brat actually started to laugh at him.

Naruto felt his temper flaring. Forgetting that he most likely had a slight concussion, Naruto sprung to his feet and charged towards the brat. "Why you little punk I'll rip you a new one when I get my hands on you!"

The kid's eyes widened in fear and took off down the hall. Naruto chased after him but he hardly got far. His sense of balance was completely off and he yet again tripped and fell face first to the floor. Only this time, he tripped over his own traitorous feet. He heard the little fucker laugh at his expense from down the hall.

"You little fu-BLEEP- I'll…was I just _censored_?!"

Naruto pushed himself to his knees and looked around, wondering where that bleep came from. Behind him, down another hall, he saw a small camera crew. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and he blanched. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it! They were already starting to film and record for the show? Had they been filming when he took that tumble and faced such utter embarressment in front of Sasuke?

'_Oh my god. This can not be happening. My life can't suck this much. Kakashi didn't even tell me that they were starting today!' _

Another laugh was heard and Naruto whipped his head back over to that kid, and immediately regretted the action. His head swam and he swore he was seeing doubles.

"My dad told me that some person was gonna come today for some T.V. show, so I decided to play a prank and warn you that there will be more to come. My name's Konohamaru and you better remember it!"

Naruto could barely comprehend what the kid was saying. All he really made out was his name. He suddenly felt nauseous and light headed. He laid his head back on the floor before he puked his guts out in front of the camera men. They had recorded enough of his screw ups for one day. Naruto hated rich brats. And he was going to get back at this Konohamaru when he was back on his feet and all better.

Naruto blacked out and slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

**A/N: Hurray for chapter two! Hope everyone enjoyed it. For everyone's information, Konohamaru is one of my favorite characters. He's just so cute and adorable and I love how he's like a little brother to Naruto in the series. At least, to me I think so. I love how he calls Naruto nii-chan. It's so adorable! I almost made up my own original character to be Sasuke's and Sakura's child but to be honest, I really can't stand original characters in fan fiction. I don't mind them if they're not one of the main characters. Just as long as they're a minor character that you hardly see throughout the fic. **

**I have read a few fan fiction with Sasuke having a child that was an original character by the author. Some of them are actually pretty good and it works, while others are…not so good. I've only ever made one original character in my fanfics and while they do play an important role, they're hardly ever mentioned much. Jut there to play a part for the plot. For this fanfic I couldn't trust myself to make a good enough character that could interact with Naruto well. But then Konohamaru came to mind and I was like YES! He's perfect! So for those of you wondering, Konohamaru pretty much looks like Shippuden's Konohamaru except he's eleven, almost twelve here. **

**Okay, hope everyone liked this chapter. Please leave a review for me! I love to see what my readers think. Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive criticism. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will definitely get back to you and answer them! Thank you again! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for all the nice reviews I received! ^^ I guess I surprised a couple people with making Konohamaru the son (hehehe) Well good, I like to surprise my readers. :] One person said they thought the son would be Itachi as a child. He would be a more logical and fitting choice too buuuuut I need Itachi as Sasuke's older brother to help wreck havoc on the them XD Plus, I think Konohamaru and Naruto bond together a whole lot more naturally than Itachi would. It'd be difficult for me to keep his character in tact as a child too, so I'm not gonna go down that road with him. I think I'd fail epically at it… lol Anyway, please enjoy chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Don't. Never will. Nope. =( **

~Life Swap~

She couldn't believe this. This had to be a joke. A cruel, _sick_ joke! Sakura stood outside the door to the apartment of where she'd be staying. Yamato stood next to her with a much too cheerful smile on his face. He was enjoying her torment a bit too much. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of blowing up in outrage again. Not when she discovered that they had recorded it all. She took a couple of calming deep breathes and let it out after holding it for a few seconds. She could do this.

Who cares if she was now in some rundown neighborhood that had a strange odor that seemed to have no originating source.

Who cares that she'd be living in this second rate, shabby apartment that could barely contain half of the clothes, shoes, and jewelry that she owned.

And who cares if she had to live under these atrocious conditions for a month.

Who cared? She certainly didn't, because she was Sakura Uchiha. There was nothing that she couldn't accomplish. And she was going to win this stupid challenge for this T.V. show. Nothing would get in her way.

Sakura took another deep breath and held it again for a couple seconds before releasing it, effectively calming herself down and dispersing any tension she had. She lifted her head high with all the dignity she possessed and plastered on the sweetest smile she could muster and knocked on the door and waited.

And waited some more.

Almost five minutes went by. Five minutes of waiting and Sakura was beginning to lose her patience. She knocked again, only this time she rapped on the door non too gently. When she again got no response she gave three sharp knocks. If they weren't going to open this god dam door in the next ten seconds, she was going to knock it down.

Finally, the door opened and Sakura calmed down. It was a good thing she had better control over her temper or things would of gotten ugly. Standing in the doorway was a young man about her age wearing nothing but…a _towel_. And he was still dripping wet. He was very pale and lean with midnight dark hair and onyx eyes. He almost reminded her of Sasuke but he wasn't nearly as handsome as her husband. Inwardly she sneered but outwardly she smiled pleasantly.

"Hello Mr. Hoshino. I'm sorry if we dropped in at a um…," Sakura gave another quick once over of Sai but held back any snide remarks on the tip of her tongue, "inconvenient time but I'm Sakura Uchiha. Your wife's replacement for the month."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small grin twitching on Yamato's face. She didn't like it, he knew something she didn't, but she'd push answers out of him later. For now she waited for this half naked man in front of her to respond, or at least let her in. But he didn't, instead he just stared at her with a confused look on his face. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sakura spoke again.

"Mr. Hoshino, sir, is something wrong?"

His staring was really getting on her nerves at the moment, but then he shifted his gaze over to Yamato with a questioning look.

"Excuse me but…what is this ugly bitch talking about?"

For a second she thought she heard him wrong. But it became clear to her that her ears did not in fact deceive her. And she saw red.

'_WHAT?!' _

Without thinking, Sakura lifted her hand and clenched it into a tight fisted and slammed it into the jerks face. She felt something crunch under hew knuckles and she sadistically hoped that she broke his jaw.

"You uncivilized jerk! How dare you call me a bitch and I'm not in the least _ugly_! I'm one of the most beautiful women in America!"

Sai fell to the floor in a heap, stunned. He touched his cheek softly and winced slightly at the pain and inwardly scowled. Not only did he think the bitch was ugly, he hated her now too. But instead of shouting back at her, he put on a smile while rubbing his cheek.

"Beautiful or not, I see all women as ugly. So I don't care if you're one of the most beautiful women in America, I simply don't see it."

Sakura gawked, she was speechless for a few seconds. He thought all women were ugly? She almost felt sorry for the tramp she switched with for this stupid show! Did that mean that he even thought his own wife was ugly too?

Yamato sighed at the situation. Maybe he should of warned Sakura about this against Kakashi's wishes. Then again, Kakashi was right about it being more entertaining if they found out these things on their own, but that was probably enough excitement for now. He should probably start explaining before Sakura blew another fuse. He gestured Sakura inside and closed the door behind him. Though that wouldn't be much use since he knew the camera men were very skilled in finding ways to get the footage that they wanted no matter what the obstacle. He cleared his throat to get both of their attention.

"Sakura, there was one thing that I didn't mention to you on the ride here."

The woman looked over at Yamato with a confused look. "What do you mean? I thought you told me everything that I should expect throughout the month."

"Yes I did but," Yamato glanced over at Sai getting up from the floor and then back at Sakura. "I didn't tell you much about Sai and his…significant other."

Sakura huffed. "Well it doesn't really matter I suppose. I can already see that they probably have quite a few problems."

Yamato shook his head. "That's not exactly it. You see, Sai isn't married to a woman. He's married to a man."

He looked directly into Sakura's eyes as he revealed that tidbit of information and waited for her reaction. For a few moments she said nothing, but Yamato felt the tension in the room grow to alarming heights as it slowly dawned on Sakura.

Her reaction was marvelous. She screeched in outrage and stormed out the door while almost taking it off it's hinges. Yamato rubbed his temples, feeling a bit of a headache coming after his ears were just assaulted by Sakura's overdramatic display of displeasure and anger. He glanced over at Sai and saw a slight grimace on his face for a brief second, then it was replaced with a look of indifference. He shrugged and walked out of the room.

Yamato decided to leave to look for Sakura. She didn't know her way around the area just yet and it wouldn't do any good if she got lost. But he did have to admit, Kakashi did pick the perfect couples.

* * *

It was bright. Much too bright. Naruto came to and opened his eyes only to close them immediately, scrunching his face up in annoyance. Did the sun really have to shine right on his face? It could be hovering anywhere else in the sky, it didn't have to be right in front of the window. Window…Naruto didn't have a window right above the right side of his bed.

Naruto squinted his eyes opened a bit to get used to the brightness. The first thing he noticed when his eyes adjusted was that this was not his room. He tried to sit up a bit but immediately laid back down when the room started to sway and make him feel queasy.

He groaned. _'What the hell happened?' _

Naruto heard a soft click and turned his head towards the sound. The door opened and in walked in a woman and…Naruto's eyes widened. A woman with the biggest pair of knockers he'd ever seen. Were those even real? If Naruto was straight he'd probably get off just by looking at those massive jugs. But since he was gay, that stuff didn't matter to him much.

"Well I see you're finally awake." The woman took a seat in a chair next to the bed. "My name's Tsunade, I'm Sasuke Uchiha's private family doctor. He called me over to check your head and you do in fact have a slight concussion."

And just like that, everything came rushing back to Naruto. He was doing some sort of reality T.V. show for a month, hence the reason he was in an unfamiliar room, and he had a head concussion because of that snotty little brat Konohamaru. Ohhhh was he going to get back at that little shit head and when he did he was going to-

Naruto halted his inner rant and groaned again. His head was killing him. He swore he was having one of the worst headaches known to man! He felt his body tremble a bit.

Tsunade noticed this and placed her hand on top of Naruto's forehead which was well appreciated. Her hand felt so cool on his hot, pounding head.

"You should rest for awhile. Probably stay in bed for the rest of the day and take it easy for the next few days as well to be sure. And there's also some medicine for you to take later on today."

Tsunade removed her hand from Naruto's head but before she could set it in her lap, Naruto made a grab for it, and held it tightly. Surprised, Tsunade's honey brown eyes locked onto serious blue ones.

"How much is it?"

Tsunade blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The bill. How much was the checkup and medicine? I'll pay for it."

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Tsunade's lips. This guy was interesting. She was notified about this whole swap thing and was given Naruto's medical background already by Kakashi just in case. She was one of the finest most skilled doctors in America, and an expensive one at that, there was no way this guy could pay upfront the money that was owed.

"Mr. Uchiha said not to worry about it and that all expenses will be covered during the course of your stay here if you happen to trip and fall again." She had the urge to laugh as Naruto's face turned bright red but wisely hid a grin instead.

"I did _not_ trip and fall by my own feet. I was sabotaged I tell you! That son of his set out a booby trap for me and that's how I fell and hurt my head! Not because of-"

Naruto stopped short when he heard a stifled laugh and stared at the doctor. Sure enough Tsunade was trying her hardest not to outright laugh at him. He would of yelled at her to stop it but his pounding headache demanded for him to hush up for once instead of causing a racket. So instead he scowled in annoyance and embarrassment.

"It's the truth." He muttered then looked away.

Tsunade calmed down and grinned at the grouchy look Naruto was making. She was starting to like him. His personality was…different than what she was used to in her patients and it felt refreshing. In fact, he oddly reminded her of Konohamaru, but she kept that comparison to herself so as not to further irritate the blonde.

"Calm down you brat, there's no need to get into a tizzy about what happened. I know you're telling the truth."

Irritated at the comment Naruto retorted, "Brat? I am far from a brat! I'm a fucking mature adult here, Sasuke's son is the brat and-wait you believe me?"

His mouth hung open in surprise. Surely she'd take Sasuke's side of the story since he's the one that called her and explained the situation…

"Yes I do. At first I only heard Sasuke's side of the story and thought you were a clumsy idiot just as Sasuke described you as."

Naruto opened his mouth to give his two cents on what he thought about Sasuke but got a stern look from Tsunade that clearly said 'Don't you dare interrupt me'. Something about this woman told him that he shouldn't mess with her patience, so he shut his mouth and gave her a slightly wary look.

In her head Tsunade gave the guy some credit for not spouting profanity about her client. He was actually smarter than he looked. She continued.

"However, when I arrived here Mr. Hatake pulled me to the side telling me I had to see something. He led me over to where the camera crew were and replayed a scene for me that was recorded earlier today. Way before you arrived here with him, the men caught Konohamaru setting up that little trap of his. And then they showed me the clip when you walked right into it."

"Wow, they started recording that early? Kakashi never even told me that!" Naruto couldn't believe that asshole never told him. It made him wonder if they had been recording them while they were in the limo. But that was suddenly brushed aside when a new thought entered his head.

"Wait, so that means I have proof to show Sasuke about that incident!"

Tsunade shook her head, highly amused. "I'm sorry but, you won't be allowed to show any kind of 'proof ' to Sasuke throughout the month. You, Sasuke, and Konohamaru are not allowed to see any footage that is recorded while you are here."

Naruto huffed in annoyance but instantly brightened at another thought. "Wait, you could tell Sasuke then! He'd listen to you."

Again, Tsunade shook her head. "Sorry but I'm not allowed to disclose any sort of information shown to me to any of you."

Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat and glared up at the ceiling. Life wasn't fair. He really didn't want Sasuke to think he was an idiot, he had to get along with him for a whole month if he wanted to win, and so far he was not getting off to a good start.

Noticing the defeated look on the blonde's face Tsunade tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry about it. I know Sasuke is hard to get along with, but if you give it time I'm sure you guys will eventually at least tolerate each other enough to become something close to friends."

Okay maybe that wasn't the best choice of words to say as she saw the frown on Naruto's face deepen. But she was only telling the truth of the matter. Sasuke was hard to get along with. He didn't have many friends, and the ones she did know he had were all related to business somehow. Not to mention he hardly ever got along with his own brother and liked to distance himself from people. Judging from her first impression of Naruto, she could tell he was a very outgoing, social butterfly that definitely didn't like to take shit from anyone. He seemed to be one of those people who were easy to get along with so long as you never did or said anything to hurt or betray them.

Tsunade started to feel a bit bad for Naruto. Both of their personalities clashed with each other and she could see that'd it'd be difficult for the two of them to get along. Eventually, one of them would have to man up and try to find a truce if they were going to survive a month of each other. And if Konohamaru kept up with his little shenanigans, it'd make it even harder. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she smiled.

"You know, despite how difficult it'd be to get along with Sasuke, it wouldn't be so hard to win over Konohamaru."

Naruto looked up at her in disgust. "I hate that kid."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes well, I know what he did was inexcusable but if you tried to get along with him, it'd make your stay here easier and less excruciating."

Naruto stayed silent and thought about it. She might have a point but…it made him wonder why she was giving him this advice. It made him a bit suspicious. "Why are you helping me? Since you know about the nature of this show, then you know that if everything works out in my favor, I'll win the money."

Tsunade got up from her seat and started to gather her things to leave, but looked over at Naruto. "Because I like you. I can't tell you a lot, but I also think you'd be good for Konohamaru." _And for Sasuke too. _

Naruto lowered his eyes a bit in thought then smiled. He liked this doc too. "Thanks. For everything. And since you helped me out, I'll make sure to win so I can pay you back. I don't want that bastard Sasuke to pay for my medical bill." He laughed a bit.

Tsunade grinned and laughed with him. Yeah, she was really liking this guy. She hoped that he won. The other reason she gave small bits of advice was because she didn't want Sakura to win the prize. She needed to learn a lesson and someone like Naruto deserved the money way more than she did.

"Well I need to get going, I have to get back to the hospital. I'll be back in a couple days to check up on you again to see how your head is doing. Don't get into too much trouble, I don't want to be called here out of the blue again because you got into another accident."

Naruto chuckled nervously but gave her a thumbs up anyway. "Don't worry about me, if you kept coming by then my bill will hit the roof, and I don't need that."

She smirked and waved goodbye at the blonde. She'd love to tell Naruto more, but knew that they were being recorded by cameramen. Tsunade had to be careful of what she said or else Kakashi would ban her from coming near them for the whole month. And she was hoping that she'd get to see more of Naruto during his stay here.

After Tsunade left Naruto relaxed into the bed. He had a lot to think about. Even though Tsunade told him to try and get a long with Konohamaru he still felt a bit spiteful towards the brat. Though, he knew he should be an adult about this. As much as he wanted to get back at him, he knew it'd only make the situation worse. And it'd hurt his chances of winning. Since he now knew everything would be recorded, nothing he did would be missed.

_You'd be good for Konohamaru…_

Tsunade thought he'd be good for him? Did she mean as a role model or something? That didn't make any sense since he had both of his parents. But he shouldn't judge, he didn't know what their lifestyle was like. He never knew his own parents so he couldn't exactly relate to whatever may be causing Konohamaru to act out like he did when he had his.

"Maybe it's just poor parenting skills." Naruto muttered.

If that was the case, then Naruto would be more than happy to set that brat straight. But something was nagging at him that it was more than just that. Either way, Naruto had to come up with some kind of plan to get along with the two Uchihas or else he'd go crazy before this week even ended.

With a tired sigh, Naruto shifted around until he got comfortable. Right now a nap sounded pretty good at the moment. He'd think of a way to approach the Uchiha's son when he woke up later.

* * *

The second time Naruto woke up it was dark. He didn't know what time it was and was thinking of going back to sleep, but his stomach growled at him. He could never sleep on an empty stomach, so unless he found something to eat, he'd be wide awake all night.

Naruto carefully sat up and hoped that the room wouldn't sway again. His head still hurt, but at least it wasn't pounding painfully like it was earlier. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed and got up. He treaded carefully since it was so dark. He could make out the outlines of the furniture and stuff. Soon his eyes became even more well adjusted to the darkness and he found the door. He walked out and looked down the hall. It wasn't as dark in the hallway but he still had no idea where in the house he was or which way the kitchen was.

This was just like earlier when he didn't know which way to go, but he shrugged and decided to go right, but took extra special care of where he stepped. He didn't want to trigger another one of Konohamaru's booby traps in case the little runt set them up near his room too.

Down the hallway he saw a light coming out of a doorway. Maybe he could ask whoever was in there to tell him how to get to the kitchen. He made his way to the door and looked inside of the room. He scowled slightly, seeing Konohamaru. Without even thinking he opened his fat mouth and spoke.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Instantly Konohamaru whipped his head around towards him and glared. "What are you doing in my room? And it's none of your business when I go to bed. I can stay up as late as I want!"

Naruto looked over at the digital clock in the brat's room. It was almost ten at night. "A young kid like you shouldn't be up this late on a school night."

"What do you care. You're just like everyone else."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. What did he mean by that. Before he could even ask Konohamaru sneered at him.

"And what about you? Shouldn't you be in bed like the doctor said?"

Taking a few deep breathes, Naruto did his best to remain calm and not strangle the kid. He had to remember that he was the adult and he would not stoop to his level.

"Though I guess an idiot like you would forget about the tumble you took earlier today. Go back to bed before you get lost in the house, or worse _trip on your own feet again_." Konohamaru started to laugh.

That did it. Without evening thinking about the consequences Naruto lunged forward and slammed his closed fist into the back of Konohamaru's head, knocking him to the floor. The dark haired boy cried out in pain and clutched at his head. A few tears collected at the corners of his eyes but he stubbornly refused to let them escape. He glared up at the fuming blonde man.

"Y-You hit m-me."

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and glared right back at him. "You deserve way more than just that. Don't you ever set up those traps of yours again. I could of gotten seriously hurt! I can't stand rich brats like you, thinking you can get away with anything!"

Konohamaru sniffled. He was trying his hardest not to cry in front of Naruto. His father always told him that crying was a weakness, and he especially didn't want to show any kind of weakness in front of this guy.

Seeing the brat close to tears drained some of his fury away. While he wasn't going to apologize for hitting him, he did feel just a smidge, tiny itty bitty bit sorry for him. But that wasn't enough to make him forgive him either for what he did to him earlier. Either way though, he didn't like to see kids cry. Even if that kid happened to be Konohamaru. He let out a long sigh.

"Forget about it. You should go to bed though since it's a weekday." Naruto turned his back on Konohamaru and walked out of his room. As an after thought, he threw a goodnight over his shoulder and continued his way down the hall. It suddenly dawned on him that he could have been caught on camera when he did hit the little guy. But luckily, it was way past eight o'clock, so the cameramen and workers should have been long gone by now. At least, he hoped they didn't hang around longer than they should have. It really would have been bad for him if that were caught on tape. Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

But while searching for the kitchen, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Konohamaru meant when he said he was just like everyone else. The kid didn't even know him, so why was he already judging?

By some stroke of luck, Naruto came across the kitchen. It was pretty big. Very wide and spacious, containing a long counter along the wall and through the middle of half the room. There was a wide oval table to the right side which looked like it was recently cleaned, judging by how shiny the wood looked. Naruto decided to eat at the counters. He didn't want to mess up what was already cleaned.

He walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. There was a big variety of different foods and dishes all wrapped up and packed away. He wasn't sure if he should take any of them, so he settled for making a simple sandwich. After making his sandwich, Naruto sat on a stool at the counter and took a bite. That one bite suddenly awoken his hunger into a frenzy. He had no idea he was this hungry! After finishing his food, Naruto went ot go make another when he heard something from the doorway. Naruto looked up to see what it was. He raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Konohamaru standing there, looking at everything except at Naruto.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Naruto closed the refrigerator and started making himself another sandwich.

He glanced over at Konohamaru who looked incredibly nervous and still refused to look at him. He heard mumbling coming over from him.

"What'd you say?" Naruto took a bite out of his sandwich and walked over to stand in front of Konohamaru.

A very awkward silence enveloped them and Naruto found that he couldn't eat the rest of his sandwich like this. Finally, after a few tense minutes, Konohamaru looked up at Naruto with a shy, but determined look.

"I asked you if it hurts."

"If it hurts…?" Naruto was confused.

Konohamaru scowled and pointed up at him. "Your head stupid!"

Surprised, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…no not really. I just feel a bit dizzy or queasy at times and-wait you little brat! I'm not stupid!"

Konohamaru ignored Naruto's little outburst and instead looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry…"

He said it so softly, that Naruto almost missed it. He was shocked, he didn't expect an apology from him at all. What the hell changed his attitude? But still, that made Naruto feel a bit happy. Well he was until Konohamaru continued.

"Well I-I mean, I'm not at all sorry for setting up that trap! That was your own fault for falling into it! I'm just sorry that, you got hurt by it…"

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. Well, even if it was a half assed apology, it was still an apology, so it counted in his book. Plus, even though he was trying to act indifferent to it, he knew that Konohamaru was sincere about it. He felt the corner of his lips twitch into a smile. Maybe the brat wasn't so bad.

Without warning, he kneeled in front of the younger boy and put a hand on his head and smiled brightly at him. "I guess I should of paid more attention to where I was stepping right? So it was a bit of my fault to begin with. But thanks, I forgive you."

Konohamaru stared in astonishment at the blonde man kneeling in front of him. No one had ever treated him like this before. He blushed slightly and pushed Naruto's hand away. "Don't touch there! My head is still sore from when you hit me!"

Naruto smirked. "Oh is it? Well I guess it was well deserved on your part anyway."

The younger boy glared up at him and stuck out his tongue childishly. Naruto laughed and ruffled his hair a bit roughly, earning himself a satisfying yelp of pain. He had to admit, despite Konohamaru being a rich little brat, he was kind of cute in his own childish way. And because of that, Naruto could see that the kid really did have a good heart, unlike some other certain Uchiha.

Naruto stood up and walker over to the counter where he quickly finished his sandwich. After a slight moment of hesitation, Konohamaru walked over to counter Naruto was at and started to make himself a sandwich too.

Noticing this, Naruto pulled the bread away from him. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be having a snack? You should be in bed."

"Jeez you're like a broken record about the whole bedtime thing. I can do whatever I want and nothing you say will make me go to bed sooner!"

Well it was nice while it lasted. It seemed Konohamaru went right back to his bratty self, which irritated Naruto to no end. He sighed, feeling too tired to even argue with him. He started to put stuff away even when Konohamaru started to fight him about it, but he just ignored him.

It was when the angry shouts stopped that Naruto turned to see why Konohamaru went silent. What he saw surprised him. The small boy looked over at the doorway leading to the hallway with fear in his eyes. Naruto followed his gaze and it landed on the last person he wanted to deal with at that moment.

There stood Sasuke, looking quite pissed off. He stared at his son with a hard and cold look in his eye. "Why aren't you in bed."

Konohamaru flinched at the ice cold tone of voice his father used on him. He went rigid and his mind just shut down on him, he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he was in trouble and the punishment would probably be harsh.

None of this went unnoticed by Naruto. The poor kid was trembling and had gone tight lipped. No kid should be that afraid of their own father. Naruto suddenly felt angry. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"It's my fault."

Sasuke snapped his gaze to Naruto and glared. "What do you mean?"

"I woke up hungry and was trying to find the kitchen on my own and I accidentally woke Konohamaru up. Even though I disturbed his sleep, he kindly lead me to the kitchen. He's a pretty good kid."

Sasuke glowered a bit more at Naruto but slowly nodded his head. Then he turned to Konohamaru, looking a bit less angry but still as stern as ever. "Go back to bed Konohamaru."

Speechless, Konohamaru looked over at Naruto, and then at his father. Hesitantly, he walked out of the kitchen and ran to his room, leaving the two men alone.

Now that Konohamaru was gone, the tension in the room started to build between the two men. After a few more tense minutes that seemed to drag on forever, Naruto broke the silence.

"I apologize for disturbing your rest as well. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

Naruto quickly brushed past Sasuke, but even though he was already a few steps away from him, he still heard what Sasuke said.

"_You've done more than just disturb my rest, dobe."_

Gritting his teeth, Naruto wisely chose not to say anything. It was late, and he was tired, but god dam did that infuriate him! He couldn't stand Sasuke at all and what was worse, was that everything about the guy just rubbed him the wrong way! Despite Tsunade's somewhat comforting words, he didn't think that he'd ever be able to get along with the Uchiha at all. Just looking at him made him bristle in anger. That bastard.

Konohamaru was a whole different story though. Even though he was an annoying snot nosed brat, he really wasn't all that bad. Naruto would just have to try to get to know him better and befriend him somehow. If he could do that, then maybe his stay here wouldn't be all that terrible.

Naruto finally made it to his room without getting lost. He was quickly learning the layout of the house which was good, he didn't ever want to have to ask that bastard for help on anything! Even if it was just directions! For all he knew, Sasuke could give him false information and send him into the deep abyss known as his horrid house and be lost forever.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a bit dizzy again. Before it got worse he took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed just as his vision started to blur. His headache was coming back but hopefully he'd be asleep before it hit him full force. After a few minutes, Naruto fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

**A/N: Yay I finally got chapter three out! And by the way, you guys have no idea how annoying it is to type out Konohamaru's name so much. I try hard to come up with other words to you know describe him, "younger boy, brunette, etc" ugh I get so irritated typing his name, but I REFUSE to shorten it to a nickname. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's nicknames. I hate "Naru, Sasu, Kashi (unless its like toddlers saying it) etc" it just frustrates me! Sasuke would not ever call Naruto **_**Naru**_**. It's just not in his character! The only nicknames he'll ever give are insults. As for Konohamaru (fingers start to ache) I don't think he'd ever call Naruto **_**Naru**_** either. It just doesn't sound right to me. **

**Anyway, with my little rant aside, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter too! I definitely will be building a relationship (not yaoi…) between Naruto and Konohamaru. Theirs will move along much faster than Sasuke's and Naruto's. And for those of you who think that it might be moving too fast, I'm kind of moving it at the anime's pace if anyone remembers how those two met. Konohamaru didn't like Naruto, Naruto hit him in the head, Konohamaru got a little curious at the different reaction, and BAM beautiful relationship between the two ^^ So yeah, I'm sort of pacing it like the anime/manga did. **

**Okay then, again thank you all for the nice reviews you left me! It's always a pleasure and very rewarding to read what my readers think and like and or dislike about the fanfic. Believe me, your input helps me more than you might think lol If it weren't for you, it'd be a lot harder to update XD So thank you so much, I love you all! ^^ **

**Please leave me another review if you can! Thank you! =D **

***Second A/N: Sorry if this looked like an update, I was just fixing some errors I noticed I made. I like to skim over my chapters after I post them cause for some reason I find my mistakes easier that way lol I'll probably be making fixes on chapters 1 and 2 pretty soon too. But don't worry, in a couple days I'll start working on the next chapter! Promise ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys make me so happy! I love every review I get. Thank you so much for your words of praise and criticism. While I'm writing this story because I want to and because I love to write, it's still very motivating to get such wonderful feedback from my amazing readers. And I apologize for the long wait, I've been busy juggling other little projects of mine lol So thank you! I hope you all enjoy chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If only I did…**

~Life Swap~

It had been almost three days since Naruto arrived in California and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Kakashi. He was still mad that the older man didn't warn Naruto about the camera crew recording when he wasn't aware of it. Since his little incident that he was literally dubbing _The Incident_ (further detail was not necessary), Naruto made sure to watch out for anymore of Konohamaru's pranks and…just generally trying to not make a fool of himself.

His head was finally feeling a lot better, he no longer felt faint or queasy when he stood up and walked around. As far as Konohamaru's pranks, he avoided pretty much everything the little twerp threw at him. Now that he was aware of what the brat was capable of, he was constantly on his guard. Konohamaru had tried to glue his butt to the toilet seat, lock him out of his room, dump a bucket of god knows what onto his head, and sabotage his food by making it either too salty or spicy beyond imaginable.

Once he set up an elaborate prank with a series of things going off one after the other. Cleary, this brat watched way too much television and was a bit too creative for his own good if he was using it for such evil deeds. The only time Konohamaru succeeded was when Naruto was searching for a bathroom and the brat pointed him into the wrong direction, causing him to get lost. And when he finally did find a bathroom, he felt so relieved, but it was short lived. Just as he started to take a piss it went splattering everywhere! When he checked the toilet, he found that there was plastic wrap covering the opening.

Despite how peeved he was, Naruto had to admit Konohamaru got him good. However, his patience was beginning to wear very thin. He didn't know how much more he could take of this before he snapped and retaliated, which was seriously something he didn't want to do. The country didn't need to see him viciously giving a small under aged boy his just desserts. Plus, he didn't need to give Sasuke more reasons to despise him, even though he hadn't really done anything to deserve his hatred.

So Naruto put up with it, all the while trying to think of a way to gain Konohamaru's trust and friendship. But every time he tried to approach him, the brat would either ignore him or scamper off into the maze like house. Not only that, but he had school, so he'd be gone for most of the day.

Naruto sighed. He really wanted to talk to Kakashi. He felt lonely here. He had no one to really talk to and he wasn't allowed to make phone calls to friends back at home. Kakashi was not someone he really wanted to discuss his problems and frustrations with; though, what he really wanted him for was so he could contact Tsunade. She had come back the previous day to check on him, but he hadn't thought then to ask her for a number or a way to get in contact with her.

She was the only person he felt that he could confide in at the moment. And he really wanted to ask her what Konohamaru's relationship with his father was. During the past couple of days, he noticed those two hardly interacted with each other. Sasuke was always gone for work, and Konohamaru always had school. Obviously they didn't have the best father son relationship going on, but Naruto was wondering why. Not only that, but if he knew more about the brat, then he'd have a better chance with approaching him.

As Naruto was pondering this, he heard a knock at the door. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door, hoping to all hell it wasn't another one of Sasuke's errand boys. A couple times these guys would show up throughout the day claiming they were there to pick up something that Sasuke forget himself. Somehow Naruto had a sneaking feeling that that wasn't the case. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to forget anything, he seemed way to uptight and organized for that. He suspected that Sasuke sent them only to check in on Naruto himself to see if everything was still in order. What did that asshole take him for, another dumb blonde?

Naruto opened the door with a scowl in place but it quickly dissolved when it was Kakashi who greeted him. Kakashi eye smiled at him and lifted a hand in greeting.

"Yo! Hope your head is feeling better today."

Instead of returning the polite conversation Kakashi tried to start Naruto burst.

"You lying asshole! You completely set me up a couple days ago, I can't believe you didn't tell me that they were already recording! You're such a sadistic-"

Kakashi waved his hands in a shushing manner at Naruto's sudden outrage. "Yes, yes now calm down. You should know by now that there will be some things that I won't tell you. And do be careful with what you say out loud."

Immediately Naruto shut his mouth, darting his eyes around searching for any sign of a camera. Kakashi chuckled at the wary look on the blonde's face. "Don't worry, they're off on a break. I came here to interview you."

"Interview?" Naruto looked at Kakashi questioningly for a few moments before he remembered that was apart of the whole shebang. "Oh…right."

Remembering that he was still blocking the doorway, Naruto moved to the side to let Kakashi in, forgetting his previous anger. Kakashi walked in and led the way to the living room where he promptly took a seat on one of the armchairs. Naruto sat across from him and was about to ask him about Tsunade but Kakashi had to cut in.

"Aren't you going to bring any sort of refreshments? I am a guest after all."

Naruto glared at the pompous jackass. "I'm not exactly in the hospitable mood at the moment. You can just deal with it."

Kakashi grinned at the display of hostility directed at him. It was too hard to pull a reaction out of Sasuke, so Kakashi had a lot more fun with the blonde.

"Well let's get down to business then. How are you settling in?"

Naruto sat back and sighed. He really didn't want to do this right now. "Fine I guess."

The older man nodded and folded his hands on his lap. "Good, good. And how are you getting along with Sasuke and his son Konohamaru?"

At that Naruto frowned and found a sudden interest in the carpet. "Not as good as I'd like."

"And why's that?"

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. I'm not sure! Look can we do this interview another time maybe?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get much out of the blonde man Kakashi nodded. "Alright then, we'll continue this another day. However, there is another reason why I came."

"Why am I not surprised," Naruto muttered.

Kakashi ignored the subtle comment and eyed the blonde. Naruto suddenly felt a little uneasy at the gleam in the older man's eye. What were his chances of getting the guy out of the house before the man revealed his true intentions?

"It's something that the company executives thought of for the show, so you'll have to do it."

And there flew away his chance. God damn it all to hell! He was stuck with it now. Naruto glared at his other current misery in life. "And just what the hell do they want me to do?"

"Oh you'll love this. Since you swapped lives with Sasuke's wife, the higher ups thought it'd be appropriate if you got a taste of the Uchiha lifestyle!"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "So wait…you mean that I have to live like a stuck up rich person would?" That really didn't seem all that bad. A bit degrading on his part since he hated rich snobs, but easy nonetheless.

Kakashi smirked. "Sort of. You have to live the way Sakura had on a daily basis. Do what she normally did."

"Oh, I see." Naruto nodded absentmindedly. A bit more specific on what he had to do but hey, that wasn't as bad as it could have been. He really thought Kakashi would make him do something more humiliating. The sadistic bastard certainly had the power to do so.

"So what does Sakura normally do?"

There was that look again. It didn't matter that Naruto would probably never see Kakashi's face, his eyes said it all. Before he could decipher what that look in his eyes meant, Kakashi was handing him a manila envelope.

Naruto took it and opened it right away. Inside was a list or a schedule of some sort. "What's this?"

"That is a list of all the things Sakura does on a regular day. The rest is a schedule for the week that she strictly follows. And you will be required to follow it to every last detail like she would for the rest of the week."

Naruto looked over the list and felt a feeling of dread creep over him. It only got worse as he mumbled under his breath the things he was expected to do. "Lunch with Ino, then shopping spree for new clothes for the week, then shopping for new shoes to match new outfits, a mani and pedi afterwards and then dinner with Mizuki…" Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Who the hell are Ino and Mizuki?"

Kakashi closed his eyes in thought but finally answered, "Ah, one of Sakura's friends and her lawyer."

"Her _lawyer_?" Naruto gave Kakashi an incredulous look. "Do I seriously have to have dinner with her _lawyer_…?" Lunch with the friend didn't sound too bad, but dinner with her lawyer seemed so weird and awkward.

Kakashi shrugged at him nonchalantly. "Well if it's apart of her schedule then I guess you do."

Naruto glared down at the list. Just what the hell else did he have to-no, oh god no. He had to have breakfast with her mother tomorrow morning?! Dear mother of God, have mercy on him!

The look of horror on the blonde man's face certainly made Kakashi's day. He had to admit, he was a sadistic bastard. He resisted the urge to chuckle at his client's dismay. Instead he stood up and started to take his leave.

"Well I hope all goes well for you. A limo will be here to pick you up in one hour to help get you started. Enjoy the life of an Uchiha, Naruto. This is a chance of a lifetime after all."

Naruto couldn't even be bothered to retort back at the man. His voice was so sugary sweet as he uttered those words that Naruto felt like he was getting cavities. The thought of his teeth rotting left a bitter taste in his mouth as he heard the front door close.

He just couldn't believe the crap he had to put up with. What did any of this have to do with what he was initially doing! Grumbling, Naruto stood up abruptly and stomped his way to his room. Half way there he stopped and remembered something. He forgot to ask for Tsunade's number.

"Fu-BLEEP-!"

And of course the camera crew was back.

* * *

Yamato rubbed his temples as he watched Sakura pace the room seething. He was starting to think that Kakashi lied when he said he'd have an easier time with Sakura than that guy Naruto. Sakura had an incredible temper that wasn't hard to set off. He was a bit surprised she had such a personality when the woman was so pleasant when he first met her. She was a force to be reckoned with and quite a few times he had to use some scare tactics to get her to listen to him.

"Sakura please calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down_?!" Sakura whirled around and glared at Yamato. "How can I calm down when some fag is living _my_ life?!"

Yamato coughed discreetly into his hand. "Well the show is called Life Swap for a reason…"

Sakura fumed. "Yes I know that, but I didn't think they'd actually **live** how I would on a daily basis! Doing my shopping, talking with my friends!"

"Well that's not all really," Yamato felt another headache coming. It seemed every time he had to talk to this woman he left with a killer migraine. "You'll have to live the same way Naruto would live."

Sakura froze. She had to what now…? Slowly Sakura leveled a steady gaze onto the man, hiding her burning anger. She had flipped out enough in front of him and had to remember everything she did would be on live television. She took a deep breath and sat in an armchair. She could handle this.

"Alright. What is it that," she felt a bitter taste in her mouth just at the thought of _his_ name, "Naruto…does on a daily basis?"

Feeling a bit relieved that the woman had finally calmed down Yamato pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to her. "This is Naruto's daily schedule. You'll only have to follow it for one week to get accustomed to his life style. It's not complicated, he mostly works."

Sakura took the manila envelope and opened it. She looked it over and scowled. It really wasn't a complicated schedule, but she knew it would be a very exhausting one. Naruto worked alright. He worked at some second rate Japanese restaurant called Ichiraku. His shift started at eight in the morning, and ended at four in the afternoon on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he worked even later. To top it all off, he actually volunteers his time at some children's center on the weekends and after work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

Sakura felt like gagging, but was too pissed off. She had never worked before, and she hated kids with their stupid little problems. But no matter what kind of shit this show threw at her, she'd conquer it.

"Well, that's about it for today. Tomorrow you'll start working at Ichiraku and then follow Naruto's schedule for the rest of the week. I'll drop by again in a few days."

Yamato stood up as he was making his departure, but Sakura didn't even seem to notice. Something about the women being silent, made her seem even more frightening.

* * *

What. A. Nightmare. The last two days had been a complete and utter nightmare. Naruto walked in through the door to the Uchiha house and felt like collapsing onto the floor. All day, he walked around the god forsaken mall and shopped for clothes and shoes. He was given a large sum of money that Sakura usually spends on one of her shopping sprees. To any woman in America, that would be a dream come true. But to Naruto, it was one of his worst nightmares come to life! Who cared if he was gay? Not all gay men loved to shop like prissy little princesses!

And that wasn't even the worst part! Oh no. He had to shop for _women's_ clothes. And they were the most expensive clothes he had ever seen in his life. Dresses, shoes, shirts, skirts, jewelry, purses, even fucking hats! All the things Sakura would of bought. And don't even get him started on the manicure he was forced to get. He fought with some asian ladies about the colors because apparently they didn't have orange. If Naruto was getting his nails painted, then he wanted his fucking favorite color dammit!

And he felt sick with the amount of money that was utterly wasted in just a few hours. He lived his whole life practically dirt poor and struggled to make a decent living, yet, here were these rich assholes pissing away thousands of dollars on shit they don't need!

He thought spending and wasting money was torture, but it was even worse _talking_ about wasting it! His little luncheon with Ino was terrible. For one, she was appalled when she first saw him, but once she knew they were being recorded, she became incredibly flirtatious, and seemed to move her body as sensually as possible.

Shopping was clearly Ino's favorite subject, not to mention gossiping. Naruto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes probably a hundred times at how the she proved some of the awful stereotypes directed at women. And by god, she was possibly by far, the nosiest bitch he ever come across. Asking about his life, what he does, his family, his fucking _past_! It just went on. She had no shame, no decorum, and no modesty. It was exhausting dodging and weaseling himself out of tight and invasive questions from her.

Despite how proper and elegantly she presented herself, she was nothing of the sort. Possibly the only thing he gained from the time spent with that woman was a tidbit of information on Sasuke. Well, not much but it was something. Apparently Ino's husband worked for the Uchiha. He wasn't clear on what exactly her husband did, but from what he could understand, he was an information gatherer of some sort. If he remembered correctly, then his name was Shikamaru. Anything he learned about Sasuke he kept filed away in his memory in case it came in handy later on.

Although his time spent with Ino was absolutely horrid, it was completely blown out of the water after he had dinner with Sakura's lawyer, Mizuki. Good fucking god he hated that man! The moment they met eyes the older man seemed to take an immediate dislike to him. Actually, dislike wasn't a strong enough word. Mizuki passionately _loathed_ him. Why he did, he had no idea, but Naruto loathed him too.

Dinner was tense, and incredibly awkward. The whole time it was a battle of wills. Staring the other down over every single bite of food or sip of wine, waiting and hoping for the other to flinch or avert their eyes. It was completely maddening! It was clear that Mizuki knew he was gay and that he held an unhealthy amount of hatred for homosexuals. Naruto could tell from the insulting off-handed comments on his sexual preference. At one point during the dinner he heard Mizuki mutter under his breath that he was an 'abomination of nature that shuns the laws of God.

If Naruto had just a penny for every time he received some kind of religious slur against him being gay, he'd be richer than Sasuke! And he kept wondering why the hell would someone have dinner with their lawyer. He could understand that it could be a way for them to get together to discuss some…things he supposed, but wasn't this just a bit too formal? Talking about arrangements or whatever the hell this appointment was for over a cup of coffee should be enough!

The dinner couldn't have gone any slower, but in Naruto's mind it had. He was practically ecstatic when it was finally over! Mizuki didn't utter a farewell to him at all, and Naruto chose not to either. He just got into the limo that was waiting for him and never felt so happy to just see the Uchiha house.

The limo driver was going to drag in all the bags filled with the junk that he bought, but Naruto told him to not bother. He would do it himself in the morning, and told the limo guy to just go home and rest. Even though he was happy that _someone_ had to suffer with him throughout the day, he still felt bad for the poor guy.

Naruto walked to the stairs to go to his room, but noticed that Sasuke was in that general direction. Any other day he wouldn't of cared where the bastard was and walk right past him, but Naruto felt too physically and mentally drained to even deal with the Uchiha. So he opted to go to one of the sitting rooms.

He walked into the one on the first floor of the house and collapsed onto the couch. His body sunk into the soft cushions and Naruto sighed in contentment. He loved how he didn't have to shift around to get comfortable on the couches in this house.

Unfortunately only moments later he heard the distinct sound of scurrying feet and heaved a sigh when Konohamaru entered the room.

'_God why? Why can't you give me a break?'_

"Hey move over! You're hogging all of the couch!" Konohamaru exclaimed while trying to push Naruto's legs off the comfortable couch.

Naruto groaned and shoved the kid away with his foot. "I was here first, get your own couch."

Konohamaru huffed indignantly. "No way! I always sit on this couch when I watch my favorite show! So move it!"

Instead of complying or negotiating like a normal, mature adult, Naruto stretched and sprawled his limbs, taking up every inch of the couch. He'd be damned before he was pushed around by a little brat.

Rather annoyed by the blonde's refusal to move Konohamaru let out a 'hmph' before climbing onto the couch and sitting on Naruto's legs.

"Hey! Get off!"

Naruto tried to kick Konohamaru off but the brat held onto his legs.

"No! Since you won't move I'll just sit on you! Now shut up, my show is about to start!"

Picking up the remote, Konohamaru turned on the television and cheered as the opening credits appeared for his show. Naruto sighed and laid back, still too exhausted to fight the brat. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad, he was just watching some stupid cartoon. After a few minutes of watching some boy hanging out with a chick made a fire, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the hell kind of show this was.

"What the heck is this you're watching?" Naruto asked before he even realized he spoke out loud.

Konohamaru didn't look at him, being too fixated on the T.V. but still answered. "It's Adventure Time. Finn is going on a date with the Flame princess."

Naruto continued to watch for a few minutes and actually felt his mouth drop after what happened next.

"_What about tier 15?" _

"_You stay away from that!" _

…

"_Do NOT do tier 15!" _

"_Dude I got no idea what you're talking about…." _

Naruto stared at the T.V. in bewilderment. Was this show really just talking what he thought they were talking about? It sounded like they were discussing the bases to a relationship and sex but…what the fuck was at tier 15? There weren't _that_ many steps to sex…or did Naruto just skip a few…?

Feeling retarded for actually trying to decipher what it all meant Naruto glanced at Konohamaru and wondered if he got the subtle joke. But the kid was just sitting there and laughing at something else. Of course he wouldn't, he was too young to understand that sort of stuff.

"Sooo…this is really your favorite show?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

Konohamaru peeked at him out of the corner his eye but looked away quickly. "Yeah…what of it?"

"Nothing! Just thought you'd be into Spongebob or something."

Konohamaru snorted. "Spongebob is stupid! Adventure Time is better!"

Ouch…right in the childhood. Naruto used to love Spongebob as a kid. But oh well, even though he knew Spongebob was still ongoing (seriously would that show ever end?) every generation had their own shows to love. So Naruto continued to watch Adventure Time with Konohamaru and actually found that he enjoyed it. It had some hidden adult jokes thrown in there that he found funny and it was overall an interesting show.

"_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man,_

_I can shake-ah my fanny, I can shake-ah my can! _

_I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-ah yo' buns_

_Punch-ah yo buns, I can punch all yo buns! _

_If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!"_

Naruto busted out laughing. Now that was funny. He had no idea why though, maybe it was just the tune or the chubby dancing baby, but that was just funny! Konohamaru flinched at the sudden loud laughter and stared at Naruto in astonishment.

"Why are you laughing?"

After a couple of minutes, Naruto's laughter finally died down. "Cause that was pretty funny, that's why!" He chuckled a bit.

Surprised, Konohamaru leaned forward and stared straight into Naruto's face. "You…you actually like watching this?"

"Yeah it's a pretty good show. Reminds me of some of the cartoons I used to love watching as a kid."

Konohamaru looked away, appearing deep in thought. Naruto hardly noticed since his attention was drawn right back to another episode of Adventure Time. Once a commercial came on, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Konohamaru was watching him.

"What is it?"

Flushing slightly at being caught staring, Konohamaru looked away in embarrassment. "N-Nothing! I was just…" he trailed off.

Suddenly realizing that Naruto was finally getting the chance to talk to the brat without him running away, he sat up a bit and leaned on his elbows to give his full attention.

"Yeah? Go on," Naruto encouraged him to continue.

Another shy glance in his direction and Konohamaru finally spoke. "I was just wondering what your favorite cartoons were when you were a kid."

For a moment Naruto just sat there in silence, until it finally sank in. "My favorite cartoons?"

He received one quick nod from the boy and again Naruto sat back pondering the question. He didn't expect anything like this, but the way Konohamaru had asked him about what he liked to watch when he was younger was kind of…endearing. He smiled.

"Well, there were a ton of cartoons I loved when I was a kid. Most of them don't even air on T.V. anymore sadly. But I remember watching them diligently everyday."

Intrigued, Konohamaru turned his body towards him and leaned forward. "Really? What did you watch?"

Naruto closed his eyes to try and remember. A sense of nostalgia washed over him as a few shows came to mind. "Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, Animaniacs, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom…" Naruto trailed off and tried to think even further back.

"Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Dexter's Laboratory, Real Monsters, Ren and Stimpy, Zim Alien Invasion," Naruto chuckled, "even the Powerpuff Girls."

"The Power_puff Girls_? That sounds stupid."

Naruto smirked. "It does, but they actually kicked butt!"

Konohamaru snorted in doubt, but the wonderment was still clear in his eyes. "What else? Is there anything else?"

Again Naruto sat back and thought hard. There were a tons upon tons of great shows from his childhood that he loved, he just couldn't remember them all off the top of his head. "Yeah there's loads more but I can't remember all of them right now. I do remember an action block on T.V. called Toonami and that aired a lot of action packed shows."

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard a dejected sigh. Konohamaru was looking off to the side looking sullen.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Konohamaru shrugged. "Nothing…it's just that…I vaguely remember a couple of those shows from when I was really little. And the rest of them sound cool too, so I wish I could watch them. With school and all I usually miss some of my favorite shows."

Naruto felt a bit bad for the kid, he really did look pretty down about this. Konohamaru was only eleven and he should spend most of his childhood the way he wanted. Naruto wasn't ashamed to say that he grew up with T.V. and it practically raised him. He held a lot of good memories just from watching old cartoons, especially ones that reminded him of some of his friends he lost touch with.

Gently Naruto nudged Konohamaru with his foot to get his attention. "Why don't you ask your mom or dad to buy you the DVDs for Christmas or your birthday? That way you can watch them whenever you have the time."

Konohamaru sighed and shook his head. "I'd never ask my dad. He'd just say that's a waste of time or something. I have asked mom but, she always forgets to."

His mother _forgot_ to buy her own son some of the things he asked for? That wasn't right. But he shouldn't jump to conclusions right away. Maybe Sakura was just forgetful. "Well…even if she doesn't buy you exactly what you want, she still gets you some pretty cool stuff right?" Naruto grinned.

With an annoyed huff, Konohamaru flopped backwards and sprawled himself over Naruto's legs. "No. She's never bought me anything except clothes. And I don't even like the clothes she gets me."

Naruto's grin vanished. Clothes were a necessity but, his mother never bought him any toys or video games or anything for his entertainment? That just sucked. That wasn't right at all. Immediately Naruto felt his hands clench and his face heat up in anger. After today, he knew that Sakura shopped excessively and it was all for herself. Did she really throw all that money away just for herself and never thought to get something for her own son? Well he was going to change that.

"Hey Konohamaru. What are some of the things you ask your mom to buy for you?"

Konohamaru tilted his head up to look at Naruto in confusion. "I've asked for lots of stuff. Some video games, the DVDs to Adventure Time, and a soccer ball!"

Naruto made a mental note in his mind of the things Konohamaru wanted. Even if he was a brat, he was still a pretty good kid. But from what he heard from Konohamaru, it made him wonder if his relationship with his mother was bad. And what of him and his father? From what he could tell, it wasn't the sort of relationship a kid should have with his parents. Naruto barely remembered his, but he knew that he loved his parents with all his heart. Just looking at their pictures brought an old sort of warmth in his chest. Konohamaru should experience the same with his.

Soon the ending credits to Adventure Time was rolling down the screen. With a small glance to the boy using his legs as cushions, Naruto could see that he was fighting to stay awake. Trying to hold back a smile, Naruto leaned forward poked the boy in the forehead.

"I think it's about time you go to bed."

With a groan, Konohamaru turned away from the prodding finger and buried his face into his pants leg. "Not yet. I'm not," he let out a loud yawn, "sleepy…"

"Oh I think you are." Naruto let out a small laugh as he detangled his legs from the tired boy.

He got up and stretched and released a yawn of his own. He was pretty tired too, but he had some plans he wanted to get done tonight before it got too late. Naruto looked back at Konohamaru and sighed a little. He shook the brat's shoulder a little to wake him up a bit.

"Come on, time for bed."

All he got was another groan as he turned onto his side. Naruto huffed realizing that the brat wasn't going to move on his own anytime soon. He knelt next to the couch and gathered Konohamaru into his arms and picked him up. Grateful for not receiving any resistance, Naruto carried Konohamaru to his bedroom.

After struggling to open his god dam door, Naruto finally walked in and placed Konohamaru on his bed and pulled his blankets up. Silently, Naruto got up to leave the room but stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Naruto…?"

Turning around and seeing that the brat was still awake, Naruto walked back over and knelt next to his bed. "What is it?"

Konohamaru stared up at him through sleepy eyes and hesitated a moment before deciding to go through with it. He took a deep breath. "Do you think…that maybe you could um…"

A few moments of silence passed before Konohamaru gathered his courage again and spoke in a small voice. "Could watch Adventure Time with me again when it's on?"

Naruto felt taken aback by the small request. He was beginning to realize that not only was Konohamaru starting to warm up to him, he was warming up to the brat to. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he placed a hand on top of Konohamaru dark, messy hair.

"Of course. I'd love to. I mean, I gotta find out what happened to Marceline after Finn and Jake went into the Nightosphere with her. We didn't get to finish that episode."

Konohamaru smiled tiredly up at him. "Thanks. It's more fun watching it with someone."

"Yeah…" Naruto patted the boy's head softly before removing his hand, "it is more fun with someone."

Naruto got up from his kneeling position and walked to the door. With one last glance at Konohamaru, he smiled. "Goodnight brat."

As he closed the door he heard a softly muttered goodnight in return.

Naruto walked down the hallway and down the stairs. As tired as he was, he had to do this now. He wouldn't be able to do it during the day while everything was being recorded. He grabbed his jacket and cell phone and was about to make his way to the door before he ran right into Sasuke. With a frown he ignored the man and walked right past him.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the blonde, Sasuke stopped him by placing a hand on the retreating man's shoulder. "Where are you going?"

Naruto shrugged off the hand from his shoulder and looked back at Sasuke. "Just out." He hoped Sasuke wouldn't pry and leave it at that.

"Out where?"

Naruto mentally heaved a sigh. Of course the bastard wouldn't mind his own business. "Out to do a couple errands." Naruto glared for added effect to tell the bastard to fuck off.

Sasuke glared back at Naruto in slight annoyance. "Do it tomorrow. All the chauffeurs have retired for the night."

Naruto sighed in irritation. "I know that, I don't need them. I can drive myself!"

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not allowing you to drive any of my cars."

"I'm not asking to drive any of _your _cars. I'll drive myself in the limo."

"You? Driving a limousine?" Sasuke asked in mocking amusement.

Glaring even harder at Sasuke Naruto retorted, "Yeah. Me driving a limousine."

Turning away from the Uchiha, Naruto walked over to the front door. He looked up to the little key holder to grab the keys to the limousine. He had never driven one of them before, but he had driven a bus once when he took some small children on a field trip a few years ago. Driving long vehicles weren't that hard, so he figured it'd be the same.

After looking around for the keys, he realized they weren't there. He looked on the ground to see if they had fallen there until he heard keys jingling. Looking up, he saw that Sasuke was holding the keys in his hand with a smirk on his face.

Growling, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and held his hand out. "Give me the keys."

Sasuke's smirk widened slightly. "How about you tell me what you're really going to do and I'll consider giving you the keys or not."

Naruto felt his face flush red in anger. "That's none of your damn business! Now give me the keys!"

Naruto tried to swipe the keys from Sasuke but the bastard stepped back and glared at him. "It is my business if you're leaving my house with one of my employee's limousines. I don't need you doing anything stupid that will attract more attention onto me! This god forsaken show is dragging enough attention as it is with the media!"

Naruto threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "Fine you bastard! You wanna know? I'm going back to the mall to return all the shit that I had to buy today!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but quickly steeled his face and frowned at the man in front of him. "Wouldn't that be against the rules? I heard what you have to do. Take my wife's place and carry on the same exact way s he would have."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, but they never said that I couldn't return it all. Besides, none of them are around right now to catch what I'm doing anyway."

For a few minutes Sasuke stared at Naruto, looking for any traces of a lie, but found none. The blonde's face and eyes showed honesty as they glared at him heatedly. He didn't understand.

"Why would you do that?"

Exasperated, Naruto answered. "What do you mean why? I should be asking why _you_ let your wife spend thousands of dollars on worthless junk."

Immediately angered Sasuke threw the keys at Naruto's feet. "Do not question me on such matters! It's none of your damn business. Now get the hell out of my face!"

Naruto snatched the keys up and stormed over to the door while shouting, "I'd be glad to! Lord knows how I can't stand seeing your bastardly face everyday!"

Before Sasuke could yell back at him, Naruto slammed the door shut. He stomped over to the limo and wrenched the door open before climbing in and furiously slamming the car door. God he was so pissed off right now! He was just trying to do a nice thing. Return all the shit that Sakura would normally buy, and then use the money to buy stuff for Konohamaru. The kid deserved it! And it was clearly obvious that Sasuke never bought anything for his son either. That pissed him off even more.

Starting the engine, Naruto backed up, and drove down the long driveway to the gates. He cursed loudly when he had to get out of the car to manually open the damn gates. When he finally got out on the road, Naruto calmed down slightly, but his anger still steamed underneath the surface. He had a mission right now to get to the mall before it closed and return everything.

He only hoped that Sasuke didn't tell Kakashi about this or he just might be screwed. He did everything he was supposed to do on camera. So he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted while off camera. To hell with anyone, especially Kakashi, who tell him otherwise.

A half an hour later Naruto pulled into the malls parking lot. Thankfully it was still open and wouldn't close for another hour. Quickly Naruto got out and grabbed as many bags as he could carry. He groaned as he realized he'd probably have to make a few more trips with all this crap. Shutting the trunk, Naruto walked into the mall. Grinning, he decided that this was going to make up for the torture he had to endure earlier.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Whew! That took forever. Sorry again for taking forever to update! I'm going to say now that updates will be a bit irregular. Sometimes I might update a little faster and other times it might slow down a bit. But anyhoo, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4! ^^ **

**I had so much fun writing the scene with Naruto and Konohamaru. There'll definitely be more fluffy moments with the two of them in future chapters lol And I should throw in a disclaimer or Adventure Time actually. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the lines/song that were used for this fic. I don't make a profit off of it obviously. **

**Alright with that out of the way…all the shows I had Naruto list as his favorites are my favorites too ^^ There are loads more that I wanted to list too, but I thought listing less would be best lol I was going to use one of the older cartoons, but I'm in love with Adventure Time right now, especially after last weeks episode with the Ice King and Marceline. I still cry when I hear that song! QQ **

**But anyway, again hope you all enjoyed and leave a little review for me. ^^**

**Oh! And if you're interested please check out this fanfic I co-wrote with this chick TwistedEnvisage! ^^ Search her penname and you'll find her profile and it's updated on there! Hope you all enjoy that too. Check out her fics as well if you have the chance, they're great! ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's been awhile since my last update…sorry peeps! X-x I've been a busy little beaver and a little social butterfly that I haven't had much time to write lol. But at least I'm back! For a bit to bring in the new chapter lol A few people have said that Sasuke hasn't made much of an appearance. Well that changes! This chapter is going to have lots of Sasuke in it! ;D He wasn't around much in the first four chapters because it was focusing mostly on Naruto settling in and bonding a little bit with Konohamaru. But now that that's out of the way, Sasuke is gonna come in! ;D And a new person who I will not saaay lmao But anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews I've gotten and for your patience! Enjoy chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: Yo no propio Naruto. lol**

~Life Swap~

Sasuke repressed the urge to sigh heavily at the client in front of him. His family was famous for the products they had invented and produced. Since he and his brother had taken over, they had expanded their company and helped start other businesses but under their name. Right now this client had an idea to make toilets play your choice of song whenever you flushed. Personally, Sasuke thought it was one of the most retarded ideas he had ever heard…but he wouldn't be surprised if people would actually like this. However, he was above supporting such an idea and declined the man.

"But Mr. Uchiha I know this will spread nation wide!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples, starting to feel a headache forming. "I could really care less. I run this business and I will not have the Uchiha name be branded over…" he glared at the man in disgust, "musical toilets."

Before he could try and argue on the issue any further Sasuke buzzed for his secretary to call in someone to escort him out of his building. When he was finally gone Sasuke sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a busy morning, so he was grateful for these few minutes of peace. That is, until his secretary buzzed him. He sighed heavily.

"Yes? What is it Hinata?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Uchiha but um…your brother is on the line. I tried to put him on hold like you've told me before but he refuses to wait…"

Sasuke inwardly groaned. He was definitely going to get a migraine from this. "Fine. Send the call through to me."

A few seconds later his office phone rang. He contemplated on just letting it ring but decided to face his brother now and get it over with. He picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Yes?" He said in an irritated voice.

"_Why Sasuke, it's been awhile since I last heard your voice."_

Sasuke inwardly sighed. "I talked to you just last week."

"_That's still a whole week. Since leaving to expand our business more over seas I haven't seen you in a few months." _

'_And hopefully not for a few more months…'_

Sasuke was having a grand time without Itachi poking his nose in his business and life. He loved Itachi…to an extent. He could only take him and human contact of any sort in small doses really.

"And how are things going for you in France? You've already been to Spain, Portugal, the Netherlands, and Italy. I suppose next you'll be traveling farther to the east and start in Russia and the Asian countries?"

"_Things are going splendidly over here. Everything is running smoothly without any problems. It's been going so well in fact that I'm going to take a little vacation and come back home for awhile." _

For a second Sasuke swore his heart had stopped. He dearly hoped he didn't hear that right. "Excuse me?"

He could just hear the smug tone in Itachi's voice. _"You heard me. I'll be coming home. In fact that is the reason why I called. I'll be home tomorrow evening." _

Sasuke nearly stared at the phone in horror. He grit his teeth. "Why in the world are you coming home early? You hardly ever take a vacation! And why would you come back _home_ for a vacation?!"

The last thing Sasuke needed was Itachi coming home and seeing…what he got himself mixed up in. Itachi would have a field day once he found out his wife swapped places with a gay man from across the country.

"_I've heard a very interesting little thing that's been going on with you little brother. It's been all over the media. It's so big that it's even reached the news network here in Europe." _

Sasuke really felt like crushing the phone in his hand right now. Maybe he shouldn't of thrown away that stress ball Itachi had gotten him randomly a few years back. "Is that so? And just what have you heard."

There was a chuckle before Itachi spoke. _"Don't play dumb Sasuke. I know about this new reality T.V. show called Life Swap and that you and Sakura are the very first to swap lives with another couple. A homosexual couple at that." _

If Sasuke wasn't aggravated before, he definitely was now. Just the thought of _his_ name made him grind his teeth together. Out of all the possible candidates for _Life Swap_ why was **he** picked? The answer was obvious of course but that still didn't make Sasuke any less angry. Naruto and his spouse were the only homosexual couple to send in an application for the show. He knew because he had Shikamaru look into that for him. Sasuke didn't know who to be more angry with. Naruto or his dimwitted wife Sakura.

However, even he knew that none of this was the blonde's fault. It just so happened he was the easiest target to throw all his frustrations at. Not only that, but there was just something about the man that spiked his irritation just by looking at him. He didn't know why. Sasuke was a very composed man and rarely showed what he was truly feeling or thinking. The only emotion he only showed was stern indifference. His older brother Itachi, he loathed to admit, was even better at that than he was.

So much so in fact, that even Sasuke himself had a little difficulty when dealing with his brother. The last thing he needed was for the man to come home early. He'd insist on meeting the blonde idiot. Sasuke repressed the urge to sigh.

"I'm not in the mood to be beating around the bush or to play your little mind games Itachi. Just be straight forward. You're coming home early just so you can meet my wife's replacement aren't you?"

There was a slight pause on the other end until Sasuke heard a hum of amusement. _"You know me a little too well Sasuke. I can't help but feel infinitely curious as to how this will all turn out. Not only that but…" _Sasuke could just imagine the smirk forming on Itachi's face. _"I'm also eager to meet this Naruto Uzumaki." _

Sasuke did sigh this time. He was experiencing too much stress for his age. Pretty soon he'd be sprouting grey hairs, all thanks to his older brother, his wife, and now his new annoyance, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I assume you'll be coming straight to my home once you get out of the airport correct?"

"_Of course little brother. I wouldn't want to miss your temporary wife." _

Sasuke was close to gnashing his teeth together.

"_Oh and, I hope Konohamaru will be present too. It's been so long since I've seen my little nephew." _

Sasuke sat back in his chair and seized this small change of topic. "Yes, he'll be there. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you."

"_Good. Then I shall be seeing you tomorrow little brother." _

"Unfortunately…" he muttered. "See you tomorrow Itachi."

Sasuke hung up and practically slumped in his chair. He felt so exhausted at the moment. Maybe it'd be possible to ship Naruto off somewhere far away while Itachi was in town. If he could have his way, he'd make sure his brother didn't meet the man. But then again there was no way he'd be able to do that because of Kakashi. God how he hated that man too.

With a quick glance at the clock Sasuke repressed the urge to heave a sigh. He leaned over and pressed a button on his phone to be connected to Hinata.

"_Yes Mr. Uchiha?"_

"Cancel the rest of my appointments for today and tomorrow Hinata. I need to prepare for my brother's arrival."

Before Hinata could respond Sasuke disconnected the call with her and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and suit case and walked out. Hinata called out to him a few times but he ignored her and stepped into the elevator and waited impatiently to reach the bottom floor. When he finally got out of the building and into his car he checked his watch. Konohamaru was of course still at school and wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

For him that was perfect. He didn't want the boy around when he…confronted Naruto. He wasn't oblivious to the growing affection Konohamaru was started to show towards the blonde. He didn't know what it was about Naruto that Konohamaru seemed to like. In fact it irritated him to no end that he couldn't figure out why he did. His son never took to anyone this quickly, he was a brat and hated strangers. So why was Naruto different?

Sasuke's frown deepened as he stopped at a red light. He recalled the night before when Naruto stormed off, taking the keys to the limo. The grip on his steering wheel tightened. He remembered every word the blonde said to him.

'_What do you mean why? I should be asking why _you_ let your wife spend thousands of dollars on worthless junk!' _

Deep down he hated how Sakura would spend his money but there was a reason for it, albeit a very poor one. Sakura loved to draw attention and Sasuke hated drawing too much _unwanted_ attention. Sure Sakura made some pretty stupid decisions and bought useless crap everyday, but it helped to keep her in line. As much as he'd like to tear her face off of _Allure, Vogue, _and_ New Beauty_ magazines, he knew he couldn't. It's not that he wanted to hide Sakura from the world, he just didn't want Sakura blabbing out all of their personal business _to_ the world. Was that so much to ask for?

He hated the blonde for pointing this flaw out to him but he was starting to hate Sakura more for what she's done. Many times he's wished his wife wasn't so…shallow and materialistic. Sasuke was a little materialistic himself, yes, but he didn't go overboard with it.

Sasuke sighed as he slowed to a stop in front of the gates to his house. He rolled his window down and reached out to punch in the password to open the gates. When they opened, he drove up his long driveway and parked inside the garage. Sasuke walked up to his door, half hoping that the blonde wasn't here. He had to speak with him about his brother's arrival, but he sort of didn't want to deal with that right now.

As fate would have it, Naruto was actually home. How Sasuke knew? By the floor being littered by bags filled with tons upon tons of toys, DVDs, clothes and other things that could rot a person's brain out. Sasuke felt a tick in his eyebrow at seeing this. He couldn't even see the floor. There wasn't a spot where he could step in.

He looked up when he heard someone enter the room and immediately glared. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was all Naruto's fault.

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing a pissed off Sasuke in the doorway. He looked down at the covered floor and grinned a little sheepishly. "Well…you're home early. Didn't expect that."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is all of this? And _why_ is it all over on my kitchen floor!"

Naruto placed his hands on his hips and huffed. "What does it look like dumbass? It's a bunch of toys and other junk. And they're all on the floor because I grabbed too many for me to carry upstairs so I dumped them here for now."

Sasuke clenched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He was already pressed for time as it was and frustrated with his brother's unexpected arrival tomorrow. But…it was so hard not to lash out at the blonde at the moment. He just made it too easy for him to get angry.

"Alright then, but why in the world is this stuff _here_? Where did it even come fro-" Sasuke stopped short as it dawned on him. "You bought these with the returned money last night…"

"Well duh. It's why I returned all that shit in the first place." Naruto started to pull some bags aside to make a path for Sasuke so he could actually get into his house. It's the least he could do…it was his mess after all.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment quite befuddled. This man was unpredictable! "Why…you bought all this…childish stuff for yourself?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as if _he_ were the idiot here. "No you dumbass! I didn't buy all this for myself. I bought it for Konohamaru!"

When Naruto moved the stuff out of his way he stepped in and closed the door behind him and scowled. "Why would you buy all of this for my son? He doesn't need all of this!" Sasuke glared at each item on the floor. It was bad enough that Sakura bought things excessively, he didn't want Konohamaru making a habit out of it too and becoming a spoiled brat.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe I went a little overboard but the kid deserves it. When was the last time you even bought him something huh?" He turned his icy gaze onto Sasuke. "Have you ever even bought him _anything_?"

Sasuke's fists clenched and glared right back. He wanted to punch this asshole in the face but the truth was…no he hadn't bought anything for Konohamaru in awhile. In fact, he hadn't bought Konohamaru anything since he…

Sasuke felt his anger simmer into a low boil. "I'll admit that I haven't in a long time…but I always give Sakura money that is to be used on Konohamaru specifically."

Naruto scoffed. "Oh really? Not to be an ass but your wife did a pretty poor job of doing that. Konohamaru may be a brat, but he deserves to be spoiled just a little bit."

Sasuke was taken aback by that. His jaw clenched, he barely kept himself from lunging toward the man. "Who the hell do you think you are huh?! You have no right to be telling me what my wife is or how I should be treating my own child! I want all this shit returned! I want it out of my house now!"

Naruto sneered. "I'm just calling it the way I see it. And no, I'm not returning a damn thing here. Besides, I don't have to. As long as I'm here for this show, I can spend _your_ money however I like. The first week was just to live how your wife does. After that, _I'm_ in charge! So tough luck bastard, you're just gonna have to deal with it."

That did it. Sasuke didn't care if this was going to be on live television for all of America, hell the entire world, to see. He was ripping that blonde head off! He took a step forward towards Naruto, ready to attack when the door behind him slammed open.

"Whoooaaaa! What is all this stuff?" Konohamaru ran inside past Sasuke and plopped himself down on the floor and picked up a bag. He looked inside and suddenly screamed. "OH MY GOD! It's the newest season to Adventure Time! And these are all the newest Xbox games that just came out! And this is-" Konohamaru opened another bag and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, "an iPod touch!"

Naruto walked over to Konohamaru and kneeled down next to him, a big smile on his face. "You like em?"

"Heck yeah I do! I-" Konohamaru stopped and looked up at Naruto in surprise. He suddenly turned shy and hesitant. "Did…did you buy all of this for…me?"

Naruto lifted his hand and affectionately ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course I did! Everything here is for you. Though if you don't like some of it let me know and I'll return it." Naruto looked up and scratched the side of his nose nervously. "And uh…if there's anything else you'd like to have, just tell me…I'll see if I can get it in place of the other stuff I return." He looked down at Konohamaru with a stern look. "But this is a one time deal got it? I'm not gonna buy a whole store for you!"

Konohamaru felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes furiously before he jumped at Naruto and hugged him, burying his face into the blonde's chest. "Thank you Naruto! I'm really really really sorry about all those pranks I pulled on you! You didn't have to be so nice to me." Konohamaru breath hitched as he tried hard not to cry.

Naruto was shocked by this reaction and awkwardly patted Konohamaru on the shoulder before finally hugging him back. He smiled. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I already forgave you for those pranks. Some of them are pretty funny and entertaining so you don't have to stop entirely…as long as they're not dangerous…" Naruto twitched slightly from remembering some of Konohamaru's more…daring pranks. As long as he didn't pull ones that could physically hurt him Naruto didn't really care.

After a few moments, Konohamaru pulled back a bit and rubbed his eyes again. His face and eyes were a little red from the tears but there was a huge smile on the kid's face. Despite crossing horns with the bastard just a few minutes ago, the brat's happy face really made his day. Speaking of bastards, Naruto forgot that he was still there. He looked up and saw Sasuke staring at them with an unreadable look in his eyes. Naruto stiffened slightly, ready to defend Konohamaru. He was _not_ going to let the bastard ruin this for the kid.

Since the moment Konohamaru touched the things Naruto bought, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rip them from his son's hands and tell him that everything was being returned. But after watching the scene unfold…he didn't have the heart to do it. Konohamaru looked so happy. He hasn't seen a real smile on his son's face in ages. Maybe a playful grin or smirk on the child's face, but not a genuine happy smile. And it was Naruto who made him this happy…

It suddenly made him realize he hadn't been very involved with Konohamaru as of late. He was just too busy. Of course he wanted his son to be happy, and since he wasn't around much he made sure to set money aside just for him and have Sakura shop for him. He didn't know what the boy liked, but he at least hoped that Sakura did. But from what Naruto has said…it seemed Sakura screwed that up too.

Sasuke suddenly caught Naruto glaring at him and he immediately straightened. He cleared his throat to get his son's attention. "Konohamaru…why are you home so early? It's only five of eleven."

Konohamaru stiffened and turned around slowly to look up at his father. He didn't even acknowledge him when he ran in. "T-Today was a half day…school was let out early."

He didn't even know his own son's school schedule. Sasuke felt like an ass at the moment. "I see…" He looked around the room at all of Konohamaru's new possessions and quickly decided to let the boy keep it. "Anyway, come into the living room. There's something I need to tell you."

Sasuke walked past them and glanced back at Naruto. "You too. It's important."

Naruto relaxed a bit when Sasuke didn't start demanding for him to bring everything back to the mall. He lifted an eyebrow as the Uchiha passed him and told him to go to the living room. He shared an equally confused look with Konohamaru before getting up and following the raven there. He took a seat on the coach and Konohamaru sat next to him. Sasuke took a seat in one of the arm chairs across from them.

"I'll just cut to the chase. Tomorrow Itachi will be home from his business trip in Europe and will be visiting us tomorrow as well. I want you bo-"

"Uncle Itachi is coming home?!" Konohamaru jumped up in excitement. "How long is he gonna stay for this time? Can he stay here with us while he's home and-"

"No! He's not staying with us, he's just going to visit and probably pop in numerous times anyway." Sasuke rubbed at his temples.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Sooo this Itachi…he's your-"

"Brother. He's my older brother." Sasuke glanced up at Naruto. "I advise you to not speak to him much. In fact, try to avoid him as best you can."

This peaked Naruto's interest. "Why? He can't be all _that _bad." Naruto slowly smirked. He could tell Sasuke was not looking forward to his brother's return. Something that now he _was_ looking forward to. If it's a chance to watch Sasuke suffer then by all means, he was going to walk right up to this Itachi and introduce himself. Maybe share a few drinks with him and see if he could tell some embarrassing stories of Sasuke. He'd love to have some blackmailing material over the bastard.

"Uncle Itachi is great! He always brings me something really cool from all the different countries he visits and tells me all about their culture and stuff! Usually I find that stuff really boring in school but when Uncle Itachi tells me about his travels it's really interesting!" Konohamaru gushed.

"Is that so? This Itachi sounds pretty awesome! Say Sasuke, does Itachi like to drink? If he's gonna swing by here he should stay the night too!"

Sasuke felt his impending doom approach after seeing that wicked grin on the blonde's face. Now there was no chance he could prevent Itachi and Naruto from meeting. He glowered at the blonde.

"You said he's coming tomorrow? What time? I'll make sure to look my best and greet him at the door." Naruto's smirk widened.

Seeing that he pretty much lost this little battle Sasuke inwardly sighed. "He should be here by noon tomorrow. Maybe even earlier than that."

"Can I stay home from school tomorrow? I wanna be here when he comes by!"

"No Konohamaru, you're not missing a day of school for that. You'll see him when you get home."

It was bad enough that he was going to have to deal with Naruto and Itachi meeting. He had no idea how it would turn out and frankly, he didn't want his son around to witness any of it in case things went bad.

Konohamaru's excited spirit instantly deflated. He sat back down on the couch and sulked. Not wanting to see such a depressed look on the kid's face, Naruto gently shoved Konohamaru on the shoulder. "Cheer up! How about this, after your Uncle comes by tomorrow and I get a little acquainted with him, I'll make him come with me to pick you up at school."

"Really?" Konohamaru looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, why not? Unless…your dad has something against it." Naruto glanced over at Sasuke with a smirk. "What do you think Sasuke?"

He wanted to say no just to spite Naruto, but looking at Konohamaru…Sasuke scowled slightly before looking away. "I don't care do whatever you want." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Konohamaru watched his father start to leave. He was surprised his dad even allowed that. He smiled and spoke softly, "Thanks dad".

Sasuke paused for just a moment and looked back at Konohamaru. It had been awhile since he heard something like that from the child. He let out a small, uncharacteristic smile, his eyes softening. "Your welcome."

It only lasted for a second before it was wiped from his face and he quickly walked out of the room and disappeared into another. Naruto sat there a bit stunned. That was the first real, heck, first smile he'd _ever_ seen on the bastard and it made him look so…dare he say it? Pretty fucking handsome! Not that Sasuke wasn't already handsome, but that one little smile made him look so much more striking than ever before.

From the start Naruto knew Sasuke was one incredibly attractive man and, to his dismay, he has checked the other out a couple times. It unnerved him that Sasuke was just so good-looking and looked so perfect in everything he did. Naruto took in a deep breath and tried to wipe the memory of that smile from his mind. It was making him feel a tad warm. He loved Sai, but that didn't mean that he didn't get a little jolt or spark from seeing another handsome face. He definitely checked other guys out, but he never cheated. It was more like he was just appreciating another person's good looks…

Naruto grimaced slightly. It was times like this that he wished Kakashi had stuck him with a different couple. Why couldn't he be stuck with someone who was insufferable like Sasuke, but also ugly to boot? That would make his life a lot easier! Well…maybe not easier since he was sure he was bombing all of his chances of winning the prize from this show. At least he was getting along with Konohamaru though…

Speaking of which, he just realized Konohamaru had been tugging at his arm this whole time trying to get his attention. Naruto snapped out of it and looked down at the boy. "Sorry, what?" He completely missed whatever it was the kid was saying.

Konohamaru pouted up at him. "I said lets go look at all the stuff you got me! And asked if you'd play with me too!"

"Oh! Yeah sure." Naruto got up and followed Konohamaru into the kitchen. He needed a distraction at the moment, and what better way then to have fun with the kid. He grinned. "Before we actually play anything I want you to try on the clothes I bought for you too."

"Eww! Can't that wait till after? I hate trying on clothes!"

"Hey! I had to do a lot of people watching and looking around to find out what the kid's were wearing these days!" Naruto suddenly felt old for saying that but quickly brushed it off. "I'm not a shopper but I picked out the best stuff I thought you'd like. You're trying them on!"

Konohamaru groaned but went along with it. Naruto's grin widened. Yep. Perfect distraction.

* * *

Sasuke woke up early the next morning and immediately wished he could go right back to sleep. But Itachi would be arriving in just a few short hours so he didn't have any time to waste. Sasuke sat up in bed and paused for a moment. He looked down at the right side of the bed where Sakura usually slept. When she left Sasuke was furious with her, and he still was. However, a very small part of him missed her just a little bit.

He scowled at the thought. Actually he was wrong. Sasuke didn't miss Sakura, not what she's become now. He missed what she once was when he first met her. The woman that he had fallen in love with. It's incredibly amazing how people change into a completely different person once you're married to them. Sasuke could divorce Sakura, but he kept her around so as not to ruin his image. It may sound stupid but when he first married Sakura, reporters and critics dubbed them as America's perfect couple, and Sasuke relished in that. Sasuke was a man that strove for perfection. He liked the image he made for himself and was going to keep it just as it was. Perfect.

Sasuke ran a hand through his messy hair and got out of bed. He needed to make sure Konohamaru didn't pull any little tricks to try and stay home. He was going to school today. Once he had his son in the limo and being sped off to school, Sasuke walked back up the stairs to take a shower and get ready. He passed by Naruto's room and paused for a moment.

Should he wake up the idiot now or after he got himself ready? There was no telling when exactly Itachi might arrive. Itachi was very punctual, but sometimes he arrived much earlier than intended. What if the idiot slept in and greeted Itachi all disheveled from sleeping?

Sasuke sighed in irritation. He could just picture it working out that way. He walked up to the blonde's door and knocked on it a few times. When he received no answer he knocked again but a bit louder. This time he heard a groan on the other side and shuffling. The door creaked open and there stood Naruto, yawning big and wide while rubbing one of his eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked sleepily. He felt a little disoriented from just waking up.

Sasuke looked the man up and down. He was mess. Definitely no way he'd let him meet Itachi in this state.

"Itachi will probably be arriving soon. Get yourself ready and downstairs in an hour."

"I thought he wasn't coming till noon…"

Sasuke scowled. "He's _suppose_ to come at noon but there's a good chance he'll show up much earlier than that. I won't have you meeting him looking like…" Sasuke looked him over with slight disgust, "a dreadful mess."

Naruto's eyes snapped open a bit at the insult. "Shut up you bastard as if you're any better than I am at the moment!" Naruto looked Sasuke from head to toe to make a point but stopped as his eyes widened a little bit.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Whatever, just get ready and be downstairs in an hour."

With that said, Sasuke turned around and walked back to his room to take a shower in his bathroom. Naruto watched him go before slowly closing his door and leaning his head against it.

"Damn it."

Naruto glared down at his morning wood. At times he'd wake up with this but it'd always deflate within a minute or two after waking up. Unless he had a pretty good dream the night before, but in his case right now it should of died down after a couple minutes. And it had when he woke up. But after he fully took in Sasuke's appearance his stomach had knotted and his erection suddenly came raging back!

He hated how he could get a little horny in the early mornings. Seeing Sasuke like that…out of his crisp suit, his hair a little bedridden, and wearing nothing but a thin

t-shirt and boxers, it sent a couple jolts to his already growing problem.

Could this guy look any sexier?! Here he thought that Sai was the hottest thing on the planet when he saw him in the mornings like that, but Sasuke just stole that title from his husband!

Naruto groaned. It wasn't fair. He hated Sasuke, but his traitorous body couldn't help but feel attracted to the man. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off the door. This wasn't the first time he felt an attraction to another man besides Sai. But just like before, he could squash these feelings if it got out of hand. As…good looking as Sasuke was, the Uchiha wasn't worth it.

"He's just some pretty eye candy is all." Naruto muttered. "Though if Sasuke had to be a type of candy, I think he'd be pretty sour. Like warheads!" Naruto grinned at his own joke and even chuckled at it.

He walked over to one of the bureaus in the room and pulled out one of his nicer shirts and jeans. He quickly walked back over to his door and opened it slightly and peeked out, looking both ways down the hall to see if anyone was around. More specifically, if the bastard was anywhere near. When the coast was clear, Naruto hurried out to the nearest bathroom. He needed a cold shower badly.

* * *

Naruto was finally refreshed and ready. He was downstairs in the living room sitting on the couch watching some T.V. but nothing really good was on. His cold shower took a bit longer than it should have but he was happy that he finally cooled off. Now he was just flipping through channels to find anything interesting on while ignoring the Uchiha on the other side of the room. He noticed that some channels were blocked. Probably because those channels either aired _Life Swap_ or talked about it. How nice of that ass Kakashi to block over half the channels on the T.V. He didn't think the show would become so popular so fast. Naruto scowled but immediately brightened when he found Loony Toons.

"Wow, didn't know they still showed these."

Sasuke glanced over at what Naruto was watching and felt his eyebrow twitch. "Aren't you a bit old to be watching something so childish?"

Naruto scoffed and sat back. "There's nothing childish about it, it's a classic! You love it as a kid because it's a cartoon and it's funny, then you love it as you grow older because you see that the Warner Bros threw in some jokes specifically for adults! It's for any age."

Sasuke could only shake his head at the imbecile in front of him. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sasuke inwardly groaned. He knew his brother was going to arrive early. Seeing that he couldn't push this meeting off any longer, Sasuke walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Sasuke, it's so good to see you again dear little brother!" Itachi walked inside without waiting to be invited in.

"Itachi." Sasuke greeted with a nod.

"Where's my nephew Sasuke? I thought he'd be here."

"He's at school. It is a Friday you know."

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke. "Why didn't you let him stay home? I would of loved to see him."

Sasuke hardly kept himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm not letting him skip school unless he's sick with some deadly disease. You'll see him when he gets out."

"Cruel as always little brother." Itachi suddenly smirked. "Where is your new wife then?"

Sasuke growled under his breath. "Do _not_ refer to him as that."

But Itachi barely paid any mind to Sasuke and was already walking out of the kitchen into the living room. Sasuke quickly followed.

Naruto looked up from the T.V. when he heard people enter the room. His eyes widened upon seeing the man with Sasuke. So this was Sasuke's brother Itachi? What the hell was with this Uchiha family! Were they all just a batch of incredibly handsome men?! Naruto suddenly felt a tad nervous when Itachi's eyes landed on him and seemed to examine him from head to toe. He couldn't even read the taller man's face, it was completely expressionless.

'_I guess that trait runs in the family…'_

Naruto got up and smiled a bit nervously. "Um, hi! You must be Sasuke's brother. I'm Naruto-"

It happened faster than he could blink. Naruto hadn't seen the soccer ball lying innocently on the floor next to the couch. He and Konohamaru had forgotten to put that away the night before. And he _of course_ had to trip on the god dam thing and fall flat on his face.

Naruto could feel his face burn in embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with him?! He always had to do something stupid in front of these Uchihas didn't he! What was worse was that it was well past eight o' clock so this was definitely being recorded right now.

'_Fuck my life!'_

.

.

.

.

**A/N: And there you have it! Sasuke finally had most of the chapter focused on himself and Itachi has been introduced! Sorry this took so long to be updated. This would have been posted up last week if it weren't for the blizzard that hit my area. It was freaking terrible. No power and no heat for days! DAYS! I was freezing my poor little toosh off! Finally got the power and heat back, my mother and I freaking danced with joy, but sadly we have no phone, no cable, and no internet! Why Comcast, why?! But oh well, my sister's had the same problem but just got theirs back tonight and since I'm staying with them, I suddenly realized I could finally post this chapter up! **

**But anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know my updates take forever but still thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten. *hugs all of you* Thank you for being such patient little peeps! The first week of Life Swap is pretty much at it's end, so now I'm really gonna start focusing on developing Naruto and Sasuke. I already started to a bit in this chapter, I thought it was about the right time to. The two of them have pretty much been avoiding each other for the past week, but now that they've faced each other they will definitely interact more. I can't wait to start writing that lol **

**Oh and sorry for the slight cliff hanger. I was thinking of continuing it but then I thought "eh…I like leaving cliffys and plus it'll give me a start on the next chapter." Sorry even though I really don't mean it XD **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review for me! I love to hear what my readers think ^^ **

**Oh, and Happy early Valentines Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I love reading them and some of them even made me laugh lol You got no idea how happy it makes me to see that so many people are really loving and enjoying this fic. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ^o^ And writing chapter 5 motivated me to write the next chapter to one of my other fanfics that I had left untouched for months. (feels bad…) But I finally got that one out of the way too lol Anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter 6! ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (If I did the plot it has become now wouldn't be so damn complicated…)**

~Life Swap~

Sakura sat across from Yamato with a less than pleased look on her face. She had had a long week and she was not in the mood to be doing this interview. There wasn't much she could say really…scratch that, there was _a lot_ she wanted to say but not to America's face. She had an image to upkeep after all.

"How was your first week of living the life of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh it was…difficult," _it was excruciating and horrible _"but I think I settled in quite well. Working at Ichiraku was hard at first but it's such a lovely restaurant," _worst food joint in America, the food is disgusting! _"Not to mention the employer and my co-workers, they're all such nice people and helped me out a lot." _I am so going to rip into that bitch Ayame when I win this fucking show! _

Yamato nodded but sweat dropped as he wrote a couple things down in his notebook. Sakura was putting up a nice front here but he's gotten to know her pretty well the past week and he knew everything she was saying was a lie. He saw the recordings of the past week and Sakura. While she did perform her duties…well enough for someone like her, she still messed up a _lot_. But at least she tried.

"That's good to hear. What about working at the children center?"

Sakura's smile strained slightly. "The children were very nice. Even though they all have some problem or another it felt wonderful to help them out." _Those little brats were monsters! All crying and screaming just because I wasn't Naruto! _

"I bet it was…" Yamato was doubtful. "After seeing those kids, does it make you miss your son back at home?"

"Konohamaru? Oh I miss my little boy so much! I wish I could speak with him." Sakura inwardly smirked. She was having a shitty time here yes, but she was sure Konohamaru was making Naruto's life a living hell as well. That, she was sure of and she took pleasure in that. "Not to mention I miss my husband too. I always wonder how he's doing." Sakura sighed sadly.

"Ah that brings me to my next question. How is it living with Sai?"

Sakura's face darkened for a moment before smiling again. "It's definitely hard I'll give it that. Sai always keeps to himself and doesn't say much to me…" _All he ever does say to me are insults and calls me fucking ugly! _

Suddenly Sakura thought of something and inwardly smirked. "However, I think he acts pretty strange. I see him sometimes during the day, but at night he always leaves. I'm pretty sure he's out with other men since his husband isn't home."

Yamato frowned, not liking that Sakura was coming out with someone else's personal business. "Do you have any proof of that? Have you asked Sai where he's been going? Perhaps he has a night job or is just hanging out with some friends-"

"No I'm sure of it. I may not have proof but I just know it. Call it…women's intuition if you must." Sakura feigned pity. "It's quite sad. I feel bad for Naruto. He probably doesn't even know that his husband is committing infidelity. I don't know why he decided to enter this show, but it's clearly destroying their marriage."

Sakura brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly. "At least I know Sasuke would never do that to me. He's the perfect husband."

Yamato barely repressed the urge to glare at the woman sitting in front of him. He knew Sakura hated the conditions she had to endure while here and that she was a very competitive person, but he didn't expect her to be so vicious with trying to rip her enemy down. He knew that a case such as this would eventually be revealed during the course of the show, he just didn't think Sakura would display it herself to the whole country! Yamato snapped his notebook shut and smiled tightly at Sakura.

"I think that will be all for today. Thank you Sakura, I'll be back again soon for another interview."

Sakura stood up and nodded her head. "Until next time then." Sakura waved at Yamato as he left. Her smile turned wicked. She was going to dig up more dirt on Sai and Naruto's personal life. It'd be beneficial for her to know everything about them. She was still pissed that Naruto was living her life and that she couldn't know what was happening back home, but she took comfort in the thought that she was sure, Naruto was having just as much of a tough time as she was.

* * *

Slowly Naruto picked his face off from the floor and sat back on his haunches, rubbing his nose. "Ugh…I can't believe that just happened…"

Sasuke's eye twitched as he scowled. "I certainly can. Should I call Tsunade to do another check up to make sure that head of yours isn't any more damaged than it already is?"

"Shut up you bastard and I'm fine!" Naruto quickly stood up, his face still red with embarrassment.

Itachi chuckled. "Your new wife is very interesting little brother."

"What?!" Just as Naruto's face had begun to cool down it instantly flushed red again.

"Do _not_ call him _that_!" Sasuke growled.

Itachi shrugged. "Just an observation Sasuke, don't get testy. Anyway," Itachi walked over to Naruto and held his hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I'm sure my little brother has already told you much about me."

Naruto slowly took his hand and shook it, not sure of what to make of Itachi just yet. He was definitely the brother type to tease Sasuke but hell, did he have to tease him too?

"Ah…a pleasure to meet you too. Sorry about before…" Naruto's eyes trailed to the innocent soccer ball and started to make plans on popping the damn thing.

"It's quite alright. I was wondering what kind of character you were and…" Itachi smirked, "that told me exactly what."

Naruto gapped. "What? No! I swear I'm not a klutz, that was just an accident-"

"I beg to differ." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up nobody asked you!"

Before the two could get into a hissy fit Itachi cut in. "Oh Sasuke I almost forgot. I got you a gift."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A gift? For what?"

Itachi shook his head. "Did you forget? Next week is your anniversary with Sakura. It's such a shame that she won't be here for it." Itachi didn't sound the least bit sorry about it as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh…" Sasuke felt stupid because he did in fact forget. With everything that has been going on he's been a little bit overwhelmed. But it didn't matter much anyway since Sakura wasn't here and since he couldn't call her. Suddenly his eyes narrowed at Itachi and followed him into the kitchen. "Since when have you ever gotten me a gift for my anniversary? That's just something Sakura and I would do for each other."

Itachi walked outside and called for one of the chauffeurs to fetch Sasuke's gift. A minute later he held a bag in his hand and walked back into the living room with Sasuke hot on his heels.

"Answer me! You never do this stuff without reason."

Naruto had sat back down and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. That bag was big, he wondered what kind of gift it would be. _'Probably something excessively extravagant.'_ Naruto barely repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Itachi set the bag down on the floor and gestured for Sasuke to open it and grinned at him. "Well normally no I don't, but since I heard about Sakura leaving while in Europe, I decided to get you a gift since you'll be all alone on your anniversary. Such a pity."

Suddenly Itachi's eyes gleamed and he looked over at blonde man sitting on the couch. "Actually…you won't be alone. You could just go out on an anniversary dinner with your new wife."

Sasuke resisted the urge to strangle his brother as Naruto sputtered.

"Hey I'm not his wife! I'm just a damn replacement!"

"Yes, a replacement _wife_." Itachi smiled deviously.

Naruto glowered at the older Uchiha and decided he didn't like him very much. He wasn't as bad as Sasuke but he was just as insufferable!

"As charming as that sounds I'd much rather spend my anniversary _alone_." Sasuke hissed as he threw the bag aside and unwrapped his gift. When he pulled it out his eyes widened. It was one of Paul Cezanne's pieces of art work _Mont Sainte-Victoire._

"While I was in France I had picked up a copy of the original since I know you're a fan of Cezanne." Itachi said as he admired the art.

"Thank you Itachi. I'll admit I was expecting something…not as lovely as this."

A pleased look flashed through Itachi's eyes. "I'm glad you're so taken by it." His eyes then landed on Naruto and grinned. "What do you think of this Naruto? Paul Cezanne really knows how to capture the essence of a scenery don't you think?"

For a few moments, Naruto just stared at Itachi, not understanding what he was talking about. He looked at the painting. "Um…yeah it's nice I guess…" _Not like there was much more to it than that. _

"Is that all? No comments on it's form or it's subject matter?"

"Uhhh…" Naruto was drawing a blank. He had no idea there was so much to consider when it came to art. He wasn't an artsy type of person. Sure he appreciated it, knew some of the most famous artists in the world and what they contributed, but he never thought much on it. Some were just very appealing to look it.

"How little you know of the art world I see." Itachi chuckled. "There is so much to know. So much thought and so much detail put into this, so many different things you can interpret from it."

"Don't waste your breath Itachi, it's clear the idiot has no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto scowled, annoyed that he was randomly put on the spot and ended up looking stupid. Who cared if he didn't have the type of mind to interpret art? It was a stupid piece of art anyway.

"Anyway I'm going to put this in my room for now. I need to look all around the house first before deciding on where I want to display it. I'll be right back." Sasuke carefully lifted the painting and walked up the stairs.

Once Sasuke left, a heavy, awkward silence settled within the room. Naruto shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Itachi observed him from a few feet away. Suddenly feeling nervous and not liking the silence at all Naruto spoke.

"So uh…how was France?" Naruto felt like beating himself up for how weak that conversation starter was.

Itachi could only smirk. "Simplement merveilleuse, la France est l'um de mes pays preferes."

"Uhhh…" Naruto stared at the man blankly. "Awesome. Glad you liked it! I think…"

Itachi's smirk widened. "I'm impressed you got the gist of that."

Naruto glared at the man in agitation.

"I'd love to tell you more, but there's something I need to ask of you."

Curious, but very wary, Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay…what is it?"

With a pleasant smile, Itachi spoke. "I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner tonight."

It took a few seconds for that to fully sink in and when it did Naruto's mouth dropped. "Huh?!"

Was Itachi asking him what Naruto thought he was asking him? Because it sure sounded like Itachi was asking him out. Quickly he shook his head. "S-Sorry but I'm married and I-"

Itachi chuckled. "It's nothing like that. I'd just like to get to know you better and…discuss some things with you." He lowered his voice and stepped a little closer to Naruto. "Without any prying eyes or ears watching and listening."

"Oh…" Naruto glanced around the room. Sometimes it unnerved him that everything he did was caught on camera, yet he almost never saw these camera people. He had to admit, they were masters at hiding. He once thought there were just hidden cameras everywhere in the house, but he hadn't found any. Believe him, he definitely looked. He even tried to ask Kakashi after the first time he fell, but the man just smiled deviously at him. Naruto shrugged hesitantly and nodded. "Alright…sure."

"Good." A sly smile and calculating look in his eyes became present on the Uchiha's face. "I'll pick you up at eight thirty tonight sharp and…make sure Sasuke does not find out."

"Why…?" Naruto was beginning to regret this.

Itachi opened his mouth to answer but immediately closed it when he heard Sasuke coming back. He smiled again and placed a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. "I'll tell you later." He sent a wink at him and Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. Why did he just agreed to have dinner with him tonight?

Just then Naruto remembered Sasuke telling him to not talk to his brother and to avoid him at all costs. He was starting to wonder if he should of heeded Sasuke's warning.

Not a second later, Sasuke walked into the room and immediately noticed that something was amiss. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto and then stared suspiciously at Itachi. He was only gone for a few minutes but if he knew his brother like the back of his hand, then he knew he was up to something. That shit eating grin on his brother's face told him as much.

The tension in the room started to build rapidly. Naruto warily darted his eyes between the two Uchiha's, wondering what suddenly caused this uneasy feeling in the air. Getting fed up with it and wanting to disperse this tense atmosphere, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Ah I forget to ask! Would you like to come with me to pick up Konohamaru after he gets out of school Itachi? The little guy was so upset about not being able to stay home to see you when you arrived."

Itachi broke his gaze from his younger brother's and turned to smile at Naruto. "That would be wonderful. I can even surprise him with a little gift I picked up for him during my travels."

Naruto grinned. "Perfect! He should be getting out of school in a couple of hours. We can go together in the limo, Konohamaru will definitely be excited to see you."

With a pleased smile Itachi nodded. "Until then I'll just take my brother to help me unpack at my home."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "And why can't you just get the people you hired to take care of your house while you were away to do it?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, you can't just use your extreme wealth to have everything done for you by someone else. Sometimes it's best to do things on your own." Itachi chastised.

Sasuke scowled at his brother. "Funny coming from a man who has more servants than I do! And you don't even have a wife or family! They're all just there taking care of you and your things!"

Itachi could only smirked as he walked out of the room with Sasuke following him. At the last second he looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "I'll see you later Naruto. I'll be back at two o' clock sharp."

Naruto slowly nodded as he watched the Uchiha brothers leave, Sasuke bickering all the way. He sighed after he heard the front door slam shut. So what was he supposed to do now for the next couple of hours?

His eyes slowly wandered around the room in boredom until they landed on Konohamaru's soccer ball. With a wicked grin, Naruto got up and walked over to the ball and picked it up. Time to get a little revenge. And if it happened to…accidentally get blown to pieces, then Naruto would just buy a new one to replace it. Konohamaru would never know the difference.

* * *

Watching the interaction between Itachi and Konohamaru almost made Naruto forget his wariness towards the older Uchiha. Despite Itachi's asshole-ish attitude, he was actually a pretty decent person who obviously adored his little nephew. He seemed to know everything about the child. What he liked, disliked, favorite foods and colors, etc. He even listened to Konohamaru babble on about all of his favorite shows and all the gifts Naruto bought for him.

Naruto was honestly surprised. He didn't expect Itachi to be able to endure a child's mindless chatter. He had really imagined him to be a lot more like Sasuke…well he kind of was, but when it came to Konohamaru he was caring, attentive, and very open with him.

It was right then when Naruto had thought this that he realized that Itachi was more of a father to Konohamaru than Sasuke probably was. Konohamaru even acted like Itachi was his father.

He couldn't help but frown at this. As much as Sasuke pissed him off, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He could tell Sasuke loved his son a lot…he could see it in his eyes yesterday when he allowed Konohamaru to keep everything. Not just because it had made Konohamaru happy, but probably also because he realized how much he had missed in son's life. It was all there in his eyes, Naruto had no doubt in that.

Not to mention he really felt for the kid too. How tough could it be for him to hardly see his uncle much who he really saw as a father figure, _and_ to not be noticed much by his _real _father? Just buying Konohamaru nice things wasn't enough…he needed much more than that.

It was with this thought that Naruto decided to spend as much time as he could with Konohamaru. He wasn't looking to be another father figure for the kid, but he could maybe be like an older brother. He wanted to give Konohamaru as much attention as he could and allow the boy to have fun before he had to leave at the end of the month.

Naruto wondered what else he could do for Konohamaru besides watch cartoons with him. Walking over to his dresser in his room, Naruto opened the drawers and rifled through his clothes, also trying to decide on what to wear. Itachi had left hours earlier after catching up with Konohamaru. Now he would be here pretty soon to pick him up to go out to dinner.

Naruto closed the drawer with a huff. Sometimes it was difficult being a gay man. Sure he wasn't like your typical gay fellow, but he still did have some characteristics of one. Like worrying about what to wear so he looked good. Don't get him wrong, any other day he wouldn't care, he'd throw on just about anything. But when he was going out with someone, he liked to make sure he looked his best.

He always made sure to look sexy when he went out with Sai. He liked grabbing that man's attention and keeping his eyes on him alone. Some would say he probably shouldn't care too much on what to wear for tonight, but he didn't want to look dumpy! He had a feeling he should dress to impress especially since it's Itachi….

Then again he didn't want to overdress…he just wanted to look nice, not grab anyone's attention. He was a married man after all. Decisions, decisions…Naruto pouted in annoyance. He wished his best pal Kiba was here to help him right now. Even though Kiba wasn't gay, he still had an eye for what looked good to wear.

Finally Naruto decided to wear a his favorite pair of jeans. They weren't exactly skinny jeans, they were a little loose but they hugged his hips and butt rather nicely. Then he put on a tight fitting white tank top and a black button up long-sleeved, cuffed shirt. He left the top three buttons undone.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and decided this look was good. Not over done but not underdone. He turned around and looked at himself from head to toe. Something seemed missing. Naruto's eyes sparkled when a thought struck him. He walked back over to his dresser and pulled out a necklace that had belonged to his mother. A simple silver chain with a glistening blue crystal at the end of it. One of the few things he had of his parents.

Now looking at the mirror with the necklace around his neck, Naruto grinned. He had to admit, he was a sexy beast without even trying.

Okay so he had to try a little bit, but he was still pretty darn hot right now. Naruto ran a hand through his hair a few times to try and tame it a little, but gave up after a minute. His hair was always a mess no matter what he did to try and fix it. He walked back over to his dresser and as an after thought, put on a black wrist band on his right wrist.

There, now he really felt complete. He smiled as he started to put his scattered clothes away. He was just about to make his bed when he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was Konohamaru, Naruto walked over to the door and opened it, ready to greet the little twerp.

Azure eyes widened in shock as they were met with deep onyx, and sadly not the onyx eyes belonging to his favorite brat.

"Sasuke?"

For a few moments Sasuke stood there in silence, staring at Naruto. He'd never seen the blonde dress like this before. He looked good…more than good actually. He was a bit stunned that Naruto actually was quite an attractive man. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before.

Despite the simple look, Naruto pulled it off very well. The dark shirt definitely made his tan skin more apparent and complimented him well. And that necklace…it was a beautiful necklace and it immediately drew his attention to Naruto's eyes. They were both the exact same hue of blue. How did he miss his eyes as well? They were gorgeous-

Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his daze upon thinking Naruto's eyes were…gorgeous. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned slightly. Sakura's eyes were gorgeous. They were a bright emerald green that Sasuke always found himself admiring. Naruto's eyes couldn't compare…they just couldn't.

The whole time Sasuke was staring at Naruto, Naruto was staring at Sasuke. Right away Naruto knew the Uchiha was checking him out. It made him feel good and just a little bit smug. Thinking that he could even capture a straight man's interest and attention. But those feelings quickly deflated.

Sasuke's face was utterly blank the entire time. He had no idea what the raven could be thinking. Then Sasuke had to frown. Naruto wasn't usually a self-conscious type of person, but for whatever reason, that little frown had nearly shattered his confidence. He bit his lip and angrily looked off to the side.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke blinked, confused for a moment before remembering why he was there. He couldn't believe he had just let his mind wander off, comparing Naruto's eyes with his wife's. He mentally shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You seem like you're dressed to go out somewhere. I guess I'm right assuming that you're going to see Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes widened. How did he know! "N-No! I'm just gonna go out for a bit, you know, enjoy the city and the sites. Go to a bar maybe or a club….it is a Friday night after all..." Naruto tried to smile naturally but inwardly cursed at how nervous he felt at the moment.

Sasuke scoffed at the pathetic cover-up. "Cut the crap, I know you're going to see Itachi. I know my brother very well and since he found out about this whole arrangement he's been increasingly interested in you."

"He's…interested in me?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke nodded. "I don't know why he's so interested in an idiot like you, but Itachi can be a mystery sometimes. It irritates me at times when I can't figure him out."

Naruto glared and repressed the urge to punch Sasuke. His self confidence had already been battered pretty badly as it was, he didn't think he'd be able to take Sasuke's insults for much longer. Naruto was a strong willed man, but he still held some deep childhood insecurities and for as long as he lived, he'd probably always have them.

Taking a deep breath Naruto leaned against the doorframe and leveled a hefty glare at Sasuke. "Alright fine. I am going to see Itachi tonight. So what? I'm only going because he asked me too and quite frankly I thought it might be fun. It'd be the first time I got out and had a good time without cameras following me everywhere!"

Noting the challenging tone in Naruto's voice Sasuke glared back harshly. "I don't care what the hell you do, I just wish you weren't doing it with my brother! You can go out and have fun with whoever you want, but when I warned you to not talk to my brother and to avoid him, I meant it!"

For a moment Naruto stood there not quite understanding before his eyes widened in outrage. "Are you insinuating that I'm trying to get with your brother?! You think I'd spend the night with just anybody I met off the street or in a bar?! How low do you think I am? I'm a married man Sasuke, and I take my vows just as seriously as any straight couple would!"

Shocked at Naruto's enraged outburst, Sasuke took a step back. "What? No! That's not what I-"

"Just shut up! It's people like you that make me hate most straight people! Thinking they're so much better and high above the gay community. Thinking we don't have the right to get married because we're sick and sex fiends and would corrupt the sanctity of marriage! Well let me tell you, straight folks do the exact same shit as some homosexuals! Having affairs left and right and cheating on their spouse. You're no better than the rest of us you-"

Without even thinking, Sasuke had shoved Naruto into the wall and pressed him against it. He was shocked beyond words. Naruto completely misunderstood him and he hadn't meant at all to offend the man! But Naruto's continuous shouting and anger directed at him had quickly fueled up his rage to the point he had Naruto up against the wall.

"What the hell?! Get off me you bastard! Get off right-"

"Would you listen to me!" Sasuke snarled. "I wasn't insinuating anything like that! I was just worried about what my brother wants from you!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke bewildered. After a few moments he shook his head and looked off to the side with a rueful smile. "Worried? You make it sound like your brother is a fiend or something."

Sasuke slowly released Naruto from his hold and backed away from him. "No…as much as I…despise admitting it, I do love Itachi. He just…irks me at times when I have no idea what he's up to or planning."

Releasing a tired sigh, Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "You shouldn't let that get to you so much. Even if he was up to something, it can't be all that bad."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but realized…he really didn't know what to say to that. It was true, whatever Itachi was up to couldn't be as bad as he made it out to be. He just really hated it when his brother was scheming. And whenever his brother was plotting something, it usually involved him. With an irritated snort Sasuke turned away from Naruto.

"Whatever. Itachi should be here any minute so you should get downstairs and wait for him."

Naruto glanced down at the floor for a moment before nodding. He closed his bedroom door and took a step towards the stairs down the hall before pausing. He bit his lip before deciding to turn back towards Sasuke who was already walking away from him.

He hesitated for a moment before calling out to him. "Sasuke wait…I um…"

Sasuke turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto.

Still gnawing at his lip, Naruto looked away with an embarrassed blush creeping up his neck and face. "Sorry...about before. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions on that and…I shouldn't of yelled at you either. It's just that…" Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, "it can be hard being what I am sometimes. I usually don't let this sort of stuff get to me really…"

The only reason it had gotten to him that time was because he already felt like shit without his self confidence. If anyone tried to demean him while he was already down, Naruto fought back, and sometimes a little too viciously.

Sasuke sighed and lifted a hand to run through his hair. "It's fine. I can't say I understand where you're coming from but…" He looked Naruto straight in the eyes, "I also don't understand why people are so prejudice about gay rights. Frankly, I find no problem with it."

Naruto's eyes widened as his jaw slackened. Sasuke wasn't against homosexuals? This whole time Naruto thought Sasuke hated Naruto _because_ he was gay! But he…Sasuke didn't…He actually accepted…

A smile formed on Naruto's face while a bubble of laughter fell from his lips. "Wow I…thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at the smile Naruto gave him. Naruto looked so much better when he was smiling.

They stared at each other for a few moments before a knock at the door from downstairs broke the moment. Naruto blinked and blushed slightly.

"I guess that's Itachi…I'm gonna…yeah go. I'll see you later."

Sasuke could only nod as he watched Naruto turn around and hurry down the hall. His eyes dropped and settled on Naruto's behind. Those jeans really hugged his hips and ass quite nicely…

Sasuke's head snapped up after Naruto disappeared down the stairs and scowled. He stomped down the hall in the opposite direction and jerked the door to his room open. What the hell made him think of that!

* * *

Naruto sat across from Itachi in a pretty snazzy Italian restaurant. He expected Itachi to bring him to a much more uptight and stuffy sort of place where the food was outrageously expensive with the snobby waiters to boot. But no, this place was actually pretty nice. It was just a slight downgrade from what he had been expecting.

They sat in a small booth in the far corner of the restaurant. It was a little bit more away from the main crowd so it gave a sense of privacy. As hard as Naruto was trying to deny it and not over-read the atmosphere, he was finding it pretty difficult with how romantic it all kind of seemed. Because come on…they were alone in an Italian restaurant, with two candles as their main source of light in this darker corner of the joint. All they needed now was a checkered table cloth, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and boom!, they'd be playing out the Lady and the Tramp.

Oh wow, did he seriously just imagine Itachi and himself sharing spaghetti and meatballs? If Naruto thought he felt uncomfortable before, he was waaaaay more uncomfortable now. Itachi staring at him wasn't helping him either.

Naruto shifted nervously in his seat and looked at everything but at the man in front of him. Why did it feel like Itachi was examining him from the inside and out?

As if sensing his discomfort Itachi smirked and finally averted his eyes to look at the menu. "You seem tense Naruto. Did something happen earlier?"

"Wha-? No…" Naruto picked up his own menu and tried to avoid the piercing gaze directed at him.

"You're a terrible liar you know. You've been on edge since I picked you up."

'_Well maybe that's because you've been staring at me the entire time!'_ Naruto thought.

"I'm fine really…just never been in a restaurant this nice in a long time." Naruto glanced down at what he was wearing with a small frown.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow while taking a sip of his Barbera wine. "I see…" He set his glass down and smiled. "You look very lovely tonight you know."

Naruto blushed. "Wha-" _Lovely?_

Itachi's smile widened. "Yes, and I really love that necklace you're wearing. It brings out the rich color of your eyes quite nicely."

Okay…this flirting was going to make his face burn until he was redder than the tomatoes they served here. Not that he didn't appreciate it though…Naruto was incredibly flattered. It had been so long since anyone complimented him like this. Not even Sai had in awhile…

Naruto smiled meekly. "Thanks…" He ran an eye over Itachi and only just noticed how handsome the man looked.

He wore a maroon, cotton V-neck shirt with a slim black blazer over it and black slacks. His long hair was in it's usual low pony-tail with the ends of it resting on his shoulder. Itachi looked amazing. In fact the man just oozed sex appeal.

"You look good too." Naruto looked away and picked up his glass of wine to take a sip too. He wrinkled his nose afterwards. It was good but a little bitter for his tastes. He wasn't exactly a wine person.

"Why thank you." Itachi smirked. He lifted an eyebrow at Naruto's reaction to the wine. "The Barbera wine might not be to your tastes. It goes splendidly well with Italian dishes and it's tomato sauces but I think you'd like the Merlot wine much better. It's a popular choice among beginners to red wine."

Naruto put the wine glass down. "No no this is fine really." See he really had no idea about wines in general. There was so much crap to know about it. He knew Itachi would be able to tell him the origin, date, and best food compliments for every single wine if he asked…

Finally a waiter came to take their orders. Itachi ordered Rigatoni con la Pajata. A fancy type of dish that didn't give Naruto a clue what was in it. Naruto loved all types of pasta but never knew just how many Italian dishes there were. He decided to go with something simple and order the lasagna.

Just as the waiter was about to leave, Itachi grabbed his attention. "Also would you please bring over a bottle of your Merlot wine?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Of course, I'll bring it right away." The waiter answered with a thick Italian accent and then he left.

"You didn't have to do that…"

Itachi looked up at Naruto and smiled. "No I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You haven't gotten the chance to enjoy your time here in California. I'm just making sure you have a good time this evening."

Naruto shifted in his seat, his cheeks flushed. He was starting to hate how nervous yet giddy this was making him feel. He thought Itachi was an asshole but right now…he was a lot nicer and respectful than earlier.

"Thanks." He smiled. "So far I'm really enjoying myself."

Itachi smiled, quite pleased and took another sip of his wine. Naruto glanced over at the Itachi and bit his lip in thought. The more he thought about what Sasuke said earlier, the more he wondered what he meant exactly.

"_I know my brother very well and since he found out about this whole arrangement he's been increasingly interested in you." _

Did Sasuke mean interested as in…

"Itachi?"

Said Uchiha looked at Naruto in question. Those piercing onyx eyes staring at him had glancing away for a minute.

"I was just wondering…are you um…" Naruto looked back at Itachi. "Are you by any chance gay?"

Even though the signs and signals from Itachi were pretty obvious, Naruto still felt awkward asking that.

Itachi smirked, his eyes filled with mirth. "I wouldn't say gay exactly. I find interest in both sexes actually. For as long as I can remember I've always questioning my own sexuality, wondering which I preferred the most and eventually came to the conclusion that I'm bi."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh! I uh…does Sasuke know that?"

Itachi looked down into his wine glass, his smirk still present. "No, I kept that to myself. There are many things my little brother doesn't know about me, and I like keeping it that way. It's always fun watching Sasuke fruitlessly trying to figure me out. He's a smart man, but there are just some things he needs to understand he'll never know unless I outright tell him."

Naruto sweat dropped. No wonder Sasuke thought everything Itachi did was a scheme. His own brother practically played and messed with the poor bastard's head!

"Though that isn't the only reason." Itachi's smirk fell from his face. "I hid it also because of his wife Sakura. I don't care much for that woman. I'm sure Kakashi told you that she...isn't too fond of homosexuals."

Naruto nodded, remembering the conversation eh had with Kakashi when he first arrived in California. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Itachi said he didn't care much for Sakura, and it almost seemed that Tsunade didn't care much for her either when he spoke with the woman. She said she'd rather see Naruto win instead of her own client's wife…

He understood that some straight folks weren't too fond of homosexuals, but they all weren't horrible people. Well...most of them weren't anyway. But was Sakura as bad as Itachi and Tsunade made it seem? He never met the woman so he had no idea. Even though he was a peeved about her expensive lifestyle and her negligence towards Konohamaru, he still didn't know her personally. So he couldn't exactly judge the woman.

He looked up at Itachi. "What is she like?"

Itachi looked up from his wine and stared at Naruto, his face unreadable. "Sorry but I'm not allowed to discuss that with you. Kakashi already talked with me about the rules. I believe it is only Sasuke or Konohamaru that can reveal such details to you."

Naruto pouted in annoyance. Kakashi was always a step ahead of him, that bastard.

Just then the waiter returned with the Merlot wine and two new wine glasses. Itachi thanked the waiter and poured Naruto a glass of the wine. Naruto shyly accepted it and took a sip. His eyebrows shot up at the taste.

"Wow, this is pretty good."

Itachi smirked. "Glad you like this one better. It'll taste even better once you sip it with your meal."

Naruto flashed Itachi a smile but it withered slightly. Itachi was staring at him intently again. He swallowed thickly.

"Um…I know I said this to you earlier but…" Naruto looked away, "you know that I'm married and this whole evening is really nice to! I'm enjoying myself a lot but I um-"

Naruto stopped when heard Itachi chuckle. The Uchiha lifted his head with a smirk. "Yes, I'm still quite aware of that fact. I know I've sent you some…pretty strong signals tonight but I was only trying to be hospitable."

Naruto sighed in relief and relaxed. "Oh alright. Sorry about that." He grinned.

"Though it is such a shame that you're married."

"Excuse me?" Naruto's eyes snapped open in confusion.

Itachi's smirk widened. "I'll be honest, I would of loved to get to know you better on a more…personal level, but I know when to not overstep boundaries."

Naruto felt his face heat up. "Oh…"

"However this is why I wanted to talk to you in private." Itachi set his wine down and stared at Naruto expressionless.

Naruto set his wine down too, suddenly feeling how serious Itachi had become. He had nearly forgotten why Itachi had invited him out tonight.

"It's about your marriage."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What about my marriage?"

"I don't know too much on the matter just yet but I am aware of…some problems."

Naruto grit his teeth. Now how in the world did he know that he was having problems? He frowned, his eyes darkening in his growing anger. "Did Kakashi say something to you about that?"

"No he didn't." Itachi noticed Naruto's change in attitude and realized he was walking on thin ice. Still, he felt like he needed to say this. "I found out on my own using my personal investigators."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "You what?! When In the world did you do that? My marriage and personal life is none of your damn business!"

Itachi waved a hand in indifference. "I did it the moment I heard that Sasuke's wife would be replaced by someone else for a month. I wanted to know exactly who would be living in my brother's home and who would be around my precious nephew."

Naruto bit back his retort, sensing the hard edge in Itachi's voice. He calmed down slightly after understanding exactly why Itachi did that. He was very protective of Konohamaru and just wanted to see what type of character would be living around him and his brother for a month. That was understandable. It still didn't make his irritation go away though. He was still pissed that everyone was digging into his personal life.

"Fine I get it. But what exactly is it that you wanted to discuss with me? My marriage shouldn't have anything to do with it-"

"Oh but it does. I don't think you realize just how much your marriage has fallen, especially since you signed up for Life Swap."

Naruto was taken aback by this. "What? My marriage might not be the greatest but it's not falling part!"

"Really now? Then why did you sign up for this show? Surely there was a reason besides catching up on your debt. I know most people would do it for that exact reason, or just so they could have the money and invest in it. But you are a different case, I know those aren't entire reason you did this."

For a couple of minutes, Naruto had no idea what to say. He looked down at the table with a bitter smile. "You make it sound like it's some huge secret." A harsh laugh escaped Naruto's lips. "It's really as simple as one might think. And stupid too the more I think about it." Naruto looked up and stared at Itachi in distraught. "I did enter for the money to pay off our debt but…I also did it in the hopes…that Sai will notice me again."

Naruto's throat and chest tightened after finally admitting this to someone. "For the past couple of years Sai has been…distant. I don't know why or when or how it happened. Everything was fine during the first few years of our marriage. We were happy. I don't know why it all changed…"

Itachi stared at Naruto, feeling sympathetic. He shifted slightly. "So Sai has been cheating on you?"

The reaction he got from the blonde wasn't he expected. Naruto jerked slightly and stared at him in abhorrence.

"No! Sai isn't cheating on me! I have faith in him even if we're not as close as we used to be!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Being in denial will only hurt you more in the long run Naruto."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"I'm sure you're quite aware of the signs that points to one's spouse drifting astray. My investigator's haven't found much but they did-"

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want to hear it! Sai isn't cheating on me alright?! I love him and I know he still loves me too! It's there, he wouldn't betray me like that!"

Itachi paused and realized they were drawing some attention. Naruto hadn't seemed to notice it but he decided to drop the subject for now, or else the blonde would really start shouting about everything and unknowingly tell everyone what was going on.

With a sigh Itachi sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for my ill manners and butting my nose in your business. I only wanted to give you fair warning."

Slowly Naruto started to calm down and sat back in his seat too. He looked away from Itachi. After a few minutes of silence he sighed heavily. "Whatever. I just…it's hard enough as it is with how Sai is being. I don't need someone trying to tell me that he's cheating. That makes it worse."

Itachi slowly nodded. There was more he wanted to talk to Naruto about but it was clear Naruto wasn't ready to hear any of what he had to say yet. He was going to have to wait and hopefully Naruto would come to his senses. If not…then he'd have to come back at Naruto about this. And next time, he wouldn't let it go so easily.

Itachi lifted his glass and held it towards Naruto. "I understand and I apologize. Let us drink and forget that conversation for now."

Naruto glanced at Itachi and thought about it for a moment. Hesitantly he picked up his wine glass and gently clinked it with Itachi's and took a small sip. At least the wine was starting to make him feel a little bit better on the inside.

Just then their food arrived. The waiter placed their food in front of them and Naruto couldn't help but breath in the delicious aroma of the lasagna. Itachi's food looked pretty good too. Picking up his fork, Naruto took a small bite of the lasagna and almost moaned in delight. It tasted incredible. Completely forgetting about what happened just a few minutes ago Naruto dug into his food, enjoying it immensely.

Itachi noticed and smiled to himself and started eating his own food. They both ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished their waiter came back and asked if they'd like desert. Naruto politely declined.

"Are you sure? We could probably share one together." Itachi smirked seductively.

Naruto blushed lightly and glared. "I'm quite sure. I think I'll explode if I eat anymore."

Itachi chuckled and didn't push for desert. He paid for the entire meal much to Naruto's displeasure. The blonde was going to pay for it himself with some of his own money he had brought from home, but Itachi wouldn't allow it. He wanted to treat Naruto, and really enjoyed seeing the blonde's face flush in irritation.

They both left the restaurant and Itachi drove Naruto back to Sasuke's house. After Naruto thanked him and said goodnight, he watched as the blonde left the car and walked into the house. Naruto was much more interesting that he had first thought, and he realized that he really liked Naruto's personality. The only problem was the man's insistent denial of the facts.

Itachi pulled his car out of the driveway and drove down the long pathway to the gates. He turned left and headed for home. The more he thought about Naruto, the more he realized how perfect he was for his little brother Sasuke.

Itachi smirked. "Now if only Naruto could open his eyes."

.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Well, as I promised here's chapter 6! ^^ I was quite surprised with the amount of reviews and pms I received yesterday cause of my little April Fool's joke. And let me apologize to the ones I actually made cry or very upset x-X I'm so sorry my darlings! I only did it for a couple laughs. I'm not going to discontinue this fanfic, no need for you to worry. I also think some people didn't completely realized that it was a joke o-o I didn't give up on the fanfic alright? Lol Such angry pms I received from some of you…oh well, I hope I made up for it with this chapie ^^ It's the longest one yet lol **

**Anyway, love you all! And hope you still love me too x-x;; eh heh…Please leave a review! ;D**

** By the way, for those who left a review yesterday I think you might have a problem with leaving another one for the updated chapter today. If you do then you can either leave me a review as a Guest or as Anonymous or you could send me a private message. Thank you ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my wonderful peeps! I'm back with chapter 7 ;D Very sorry it took so long though. I had really wanted to post this by the end of May or beginning of this month, but it didn't turn out that way. My apologies my lovelies!**

**Anyway, I had a couple of reviewers (the lovely Shiroxcat and Quwer) ask me about Naruto's sudden denial about Sai's cheating. I just want to clear that up from the last chapter. In the first chapter, Naruto does suspect that Sai is having an affair, but even then he stubbornly doesn't want to believe it. He still loves Sai so much that he's trying to give their marriage, and their overall relationship, one last chance to try and fix it. **

**Life Swap is his only hope right now, and because of that, he's going to run on that hope. Because he's in the sense of mind that he's going to do anything to save what is left of his marriage, he has subconsciously fallen back to when he was oblivious to Sai's suspicious actions (obvious signs or not). This is why he refuses to believe that Sai is cheating. He simply does not want to believe it or face the fact that his husband could be betraying him. And having Itachi trying to confirm Sai's unfaithfulness to him, is only hurting Naruto more and making him want to deny it even more. **

**Hope that clears it all up for ya! If you guys ever have any questions, feel free to ask me cause I'll definitely respond back to answer you. As long as it doesn't reveal what will happen later on, I'll answer anything for my peeps lol. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do wish I could make a reality T.V. show and name it Life Swap and set up the exact same scenario. See how that works out and all. Now that'd be interesting lmao. **

~Life Swap~

Why was it always the good dreams that turn bad before you wake up? Ever since he was little, he always had some pretty wild and adventurous dreams. He once saved an island of midgets from being conquered from a tribe of Oompa Lumpas. He also had a dream where he was racing through the mountains with Mario and Luigi. And he couldn't forget the time he saved the entire freaking world from Neptune with his army of penguins he got from hopping dimensions. That was such an epic battle.

But that would be a lot of work…saving the world and such and being a hero. But all of those were either cut off right before it ended or it turned out bad like him crashing in Mario carts. Right now, he was having a simple dream that he wished could come true. All he was doing was eating a bowl of ramen he had been craving in the real world since he left New York.

Oh and…he was the Ramen King too. Can't forget to mention that. It was such a good dream too. He was about to declare a new law that stated all taxes should be paid in ramen coupons, but of course, his dream was interrupted.

A huge ass earthquake suddenly struck the land and destroyed everything. Even his ramen vault!

As King Naruto shouted to the sky in his despair as everything fell apart he wondered what retched fiend could cause such a disaster!

"Naruto! Wake up already! Wake up!"

Konohamaru was currently sitting on the side of Naruto's bed and shaking the poor blonde relentlessly.

Naruto finally jerked awake, and stared at the boy in confusion. "Konohamaru-?" He yawned widely. Ugh, he felt exhausted.

"What time is it?"

With a huge grin, Konohamaru threw his arms into the air and yelled a little too loudly, "It's Adventure Time! Get up already!"

Naruto cringed and groaned. With a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand he inwardly cussed. It was seven thirty in the morning. Fuck that, it was too early for this.

"Konohamaru I don't think Adventure Time comes on at this time. Doesn't it come on later?"

"Well yeah," Konohamaru smiled a little sheepishly, "but it's Saturday and when I woke up that's all I could think about. I can't wait till it comes on later! Plus you said you'd watch Adventure Time with me and you got me some of the seasons on DVD so I thought maybe we could…" he trailed off and looked away embarrassed.

Naruto inwardly sighed but couldn't help the small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Why is it that when you're young, you can wake up early just for cartoons, but when you get older, it's such a difficult task to get up?

"Alright, alright. We'll watch Adventure Time. And I bet there are some other Saturday morning cartoons we could watch together as well. We can even go out to the park or something later on."

Konohamaru beamed. "Really?!"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, promise, but…" Naruto rolled over and closed his eyes, "just five more minutes."

The boy pouted. "Five more minutes?"

Naruto tugged the covers over his head and buried his face into his pillow. He so didn't want to leave his bed just yet, he was so comfortable. He would of loved to just relax for a couple minutes before actually getting up, but Konohamaru wasn't having that.

"No way get up now! You'll just fall asleep again if I give you five more minutes! Do you know how hard it was trying to wake you up? You sleep like you're dead!"

Konohamaru grabbed the covers and pulled while Naruto held onto them tighter. After a couple of minutes of their tug of war, Konohamaru finally won and ripped the covers away from Naruto and shouted in victory.

"Hah! Now get up-"

The little brunette yelped when he was grabbed and flipped over onto the bed. Naruto curled his body around Konohamaru's, clutching him tightly, while he tickled the boy's sides.

Squeals of laughter filled the room as Naruto continued his tickling assault on the poor boy. A child's laughter was like music to his ears since he loved kids so much. Even if Konohamaru was a brat sometimes, he was still a loveable brat.

Finally Naruto ceased in his attack and let go of the boy. Konohamaru laid on the bed gasping from laughing so hard. When his breathing finally regulated he sat up with a huge smile on his face.

"You're really awesome Naruto!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise but grinned with amusement. "Am I?"

Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah! You're the most fun adult I've ever met! Even the teachers at my school are all stuck up and no fun at all. Not even the gym teacher. And gym is suppose to be fun!"

Even his gym teacher wasn't fun? Hell, Naruto remembered his gym teacher when he was Konohamaru's age, and as crazy as Gai was, he made gym time a blast. He smirked and got up.

"Well I don't know about your teachers, but I will say I'm probably one of the coolest adults ever." It wasn't like he was tooting his own horn, Naruto was still a bit of a kid at heart, and because of that he had fun and enjoyed life and was laid back in a sense. It was why he could understand and liked kids so much.

"Well maybe but…I think Uncle Itachi is cooler than you."

That comment popped Naruto's swelling head of smugness. He repressed the urge to glare at the boy. He instead pouted.

"But you just said I was awesome and one of the most fun adults you ever met!"

Konohamaru giggled. "You are! But when it comes to being cool Uncle Itachi beats you by a landslide!"

Naruto huffed. Well whatever, if he couldn't hold the title of being the coolest adult, he at least still held the title of most fun and awesome adult. In a way, that was way better than cool!

"Alright fine. Anyway, go on downstairs while I get ready. I'll even make us breakfast when I'm done."

Konohamaru jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. "'Kay! And I want pancakes! Chocolate chip pancakes!"

With a smile on his face, Naruto looked through his drawers for some clothes to wear for the day then walked out to the nearest bathroom to take a shower. When he was all done with getting ready he went downstairs to the kitchen and already found Konohamaru there, setting up all the ingredients to make pancakes.

"Well, since you already got everything out how about you help me make them too?"

"Okay!"

Konohamaru grabbed a bowl and the box of pancake mix and shakily held it within his hands, about to dump the powdery substance into the bowl. Right away Naruto could see the oncoming mess that would be a pain in the ass to clean up. Quickly he grabbed the box from Konohamaru.

"Hey!" Konohamaru glared childishly up at him. "I was about to pour that into the bowl!"

"Umm…why don't you let me do this alright? I'll put all the ingredients in then you can stir it!" Naruto smiled nervously.

Konohamaru squinted his eyes suspiciously at Naruto. "Why can't I do it?"

"Because uh…" Naruto's mind nearly went blank when trying to come up with a good enough excuse until a light bulb went on at the top of his head. He grinned. "Because I have a special and secret way of preparing the best pancakes ever! You'll absolutely love my pancakes."

Total lie, but if it got him out of cleaning up a huge mess than what the hell? Have you ever tried cleaning up pancake mix off the floor, table and counters? It was awful! The stuff gets _everywhere_!

Konohamaru's eyes twinkled with glee. "Really? I haven't had pancakes in a long time but if you can make the best ones ever that'd be great!"

Ah Naruto loved how gullible kids were. It's one of their childish charms.

Naruto carefully added all the ingredients together and handed the bowl to Konohamaru to stir. He did make a little bit of a mess from stirring it too hard but after Naruto showed him the right way to do it, Konohamaru made no more messes. Kid was a fast learner.

Soon Naruto was pouring small portions of the pancake batter onto the skittle and the intoxicating aroma of chocolate chip pancakes filled the air. Damn it's been years since he's had this. He rarely ate breakfast because he was always rushing to get to work on time in the mornings. Last time he ever had pancakes was back in college during free pancake day at iHOP.

"Oh that's what I should do sometime with you. I should take you to iHOP!" Naruto looked up in thought. "I wonder if this state even has an iHOP."

He had to wonder because he knew California didn't even have a Dunkin Donuts. DD's slogan was so misleading! America did _not_ run on Dunkin. It was mostly just the North Eastern part of New England.

"What's iHOP?" Konohamaru looked up curiously.

"It's the International House of Pancakes! I guess you've never been there. I'll have to look into it to see if there's one in the area."

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "House of Pancakes? Is that the home of the pancakes or something?"

Naruto placed three nicely cooked pancakes on a plate and handed it to Konohamaru, then served himself some.

"Kind of. They have other stuff there too but they're mostly known for their pancakes."

Konohamaru swallowed his mouthful of pancake and grinned. "Wow! Can we go?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow in amusement at the syrup that was smeared at the corner of the kid's mouth. He handed him a napkin. "We'll see. I need to find out if there's even one around here first."

Naruto took a large gulp of his orange juice. "For now eat up then we'll go to the park." He picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. in the kitchen and looked for the Saturday morning cartoons for Konohamaru. He found that Animaniacs was on.

Konohamaru quickly became engrossed with the cartoon. A few minutes later Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and paused for a second when he saw them.

Naruto swallowed his food a little roughly upon seeing Sasuke. He hadn't seen the man since last night before he went out with Itachi. And he remembered what Sasuke had said to him.

"_I also don't understand why people are so prejudice about gay rights. Frankly, I have no problem with it."_

A nervous bubble in his stomach started to fluster. Not many people were very open minded with homosexuals. The younger generations seem to be fine with it unless religion or their parents brainwash them into thinking it was an immoral sin.

Given the first impression he received when meeting Sasuke, he was certain the Uchiha was against the idea of homosexuals. The fact that he wasn't, both shocked and relieved him. However that still left one thing unanswered.

What the hell was the guy's problem with him then?

He hadn't even done anything wrong the moment he arrived here and right from the start Sasuke held a very clear disdain for him. Whatever the reason, Naruto would figure it out and attempt to get on some good terms with the Uchiha. Just knowing that Sasuke didn't hate him for what he was diminished a good chunk of the aversion he held for the Uchiha. It was still partly there because of the man's abrasive attitude, but he was at least now more willing to approach Sasuke in a less aggressive manner.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Good morning Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, face expressionless, for a few moments before walking past him to the coffee pot. "Hn."

Naruto's lips twitched in the effort it took him to keep himself from scowling.

_Just keep smiling. Just keeeeep smiling. _

"So uh…how are you this morning?"

Sasuke had just finished putting in a few teaspoons of ground coffee grains into the pot. He turned his head towards Naruto slowly, and raised an eyebrow while his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Good." He turned back towards his coffee pot, effectively showing that Naruto's pathetic attempt at small conversation was done.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Right then and there, he just knew he was going to drive himself up a wall trying to figure out what the Uchiha's problem was.

Konohamaru glanced nervously at Sasuke. "G-Good morning father."

Sasuke looked at his son and nodded. "Good morning."

Konohamaru let out a soft sigh and turned back to his breakfast quietly.

Naruto side glanced at the Uchiha and glared. So Konohamaru got a good morning but he didn't? Okay, Konohamaru was his son after all but come on! He was trying to be civil here. And the bastard wasn't exactly making that easy for him. With a huff Naruto turned back to his breakfast.

When the coffee was done, Sasuke poured himself a cup and took a sip. He was about to walk out of the kitchen when the T.V. caught his attention. It was some cartoon show he vaguely remembered.

"What are you watching?"

Both Naruto and Konohamaru looked at him in surprise. Konohamaru quickly looked away and played with a button on his shirt nervously. "It's um…" he blinked upon realizing he didn't even know what it was called.

Naruto jumped in quickly. "It's Animaniacs. You should at least be familiar with it, it came out in the early nineties."

"No I'm not. I didn't watch such foolish shows when I was a child."

Konohamaru flinched and seemed to fold in on himself. Naruto noticed this and scowled.

"It's not foolish! Some cartoons are mindless blobs of shi-I mean, crap! But not all are and Animaniacs is one of the few golden ones. It has a great mix old fashion wit, slapstick, pop cultural references and even has very educational segments. I learned a lot from this show when I was kid!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when all their attention was suddenly drawn back to the T.V.

"_We need to find prints." _

"_I found Prince!" _

"_No, no, no, finger prints!" _

"…_I don't think so." _

Naruto practically choked on the air he breathed in. Wow, he had forgotten that there were tons of hidden innuendos and adult jokes in this show as well.

Konohamaru tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I don't get it…."

Sasuke slowly turned his gaze back on Naruto, a very dark and unamused look in his eyes. "What was that about educational segments again?"

Well fuck him sideways, he just made things worse between him and Sasuke. What damn horrible timing that was! Why couldn't the Animaniacs show Yakko's Nations of the World song or Wakko's fifty state capitals?

Naruto laughed nervously as he lifted his hand behind his head and mussed up his hair a bit. "Well there _are_ some really good educational segments I swear! Just not…in this episode…" Naruto glanced at the T.V. in slight annoyance. This would be the first time Animniacs has ever let him down.

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto. "What was the joke?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Naruto patted the boy on the head nervously, hoping the kid would shut up least he make things worse. "So how about that park huh? You finished your breakfast so lets get going!"

"You're going to the park?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke while clearing the table. "Yeah, that alright?" An idea suddenly hit him. "You wanna come too? It's a beautiful day outside!"

Sasuke frowned. "No I can't. I have a meeting at ten and other things I need to take care of. And it's fine if you take him to the park. Just keep an eye on him."

"What? Come on it's Saturday! How many days a week to you work?"

"That isn't any of your business." Sasuke glared. He turned away and walked out of the kitchen.

Naruto practically growled and went to go after him. "Wait a min-"

"Naruto." Konohamaru grabbed a bit of Naruto's shirt to stop him. "It's ok Naruto. Dad is always busy and I get that he can't spend time with me. I'm lucky to even have him."

"Lucky? Are you kidding? Konohamaru it's the other way around! He should be lucky to have _you_! He's the dad and you're the kid. He should be making time just for you!"

Konohamaru let go of Naruto's shirt and looked at the floor, not knowing what to say.

After about a minute Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry. Look just…why don't you go get your soccer ball and anything else you'd like to take with you to the park. I'll meet you at the front door."

Konohamaru slowly nodded and then walked out of the kitchen. Once the boy was out of sight Naruto went upstairs and straight to Sasuke's room where he was sure the bastard would be.

It really wasn't any of his business, but Naruto couldn't stand seeing parents neglect their kids. He never truly knew his own which was why he wanted to make sure every kid he met at the child center he worked at would get the chance with their parents that he never had. He had dealt with not just some of the worst kids ever, but some of the worst _parents_ ever.

He didn't care what kind of bullshit reason Sasuke came up with, he could make the effort to spend time with his son. And while he was living here for the remainder of Life Swap, he was going to make sure that Sasuke started actually seeing his one and _only_ son.

The door to Sasuke's room was closed. Instead of barging in like he wanted, he knocked on it twice. He still wanted to try and create some good terms between them.

"What is it?"

"May I come in?"

There was a pause before the bastard spoke again with an irritated tone. "No. Go away, I'm trying to get ready."

Naruto counted to five to keep himself calm before opening the door and letting himself in. Sasuke was right in the middle of the room trying to straighten out his white colored shirt and tuck the edges into his trousers.

Sasuke looked up with one of the most furious looks Naruto had ever seen. Despite that, for whatever reason, it hardly fazed him. Naruto shut the door behind him and leaned against the door frame.

"Listen Sasuke I-"

"Didn't I tell you to go _away_? I really am busy right now, I have to leave within the next fifteen minutes if I'm going to make it to that meeting on time!"

Naruto looked off to the side for a second while biting his lip. He was starting to realize that it was increasingly easy for him to lose his temper since he had to keep trying _not_ to. After taking in a deep breath through his nose Naruto turned back towards Sasuke.

"Alright look. All I wanted to say was that I think you should really try to spend some time with Konohamaru. Since I've been here I haven't seen you two truly interact once and it's like you're not even father and son!"

Sasuke was now struggling with his tie. He paused in his struggle to glare at the blonde man trespassing in his room. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm a failure of a father? Way before Konohamaru came along my brother and I had to inherit our family's business. It's not easy juggling this line of work with family! Now if you would please keep your nose _out_ of my damn business!"

"Ugh!" Naruto pushed himself away from the door frame but quickly back pedaled before he gave into the urge to punch Sasuke's lights out. "I'm not trying to say that you are, I can really tell you love Konohamaru! I could see it yesterday! Do you even notice how skittish and quiet Konohamaru is in your presence? Doesn't that bother you at all?! What kind of impression or impact do you think you're leaving on the kid!"

Why couldn't Sasuke see that the way he was raising Konohamaru wasn't right or healthy? After what he witnessed yesterday, he knew Sasuke loved Konohamaru just as much if not even more than Itachi did. It wasn't even a big reveal either, just that gentle look in his eyes. It spoke volumes.

For a few moments, Sasuke had said nothing. He didn't even look at Naruto. However, Naruto was sure that what he said was starting to sink in. Finally Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes looked weary, his whole body seemed to sag and showed how…tired the man looked. Naruto never noticed that before.

"Why do you even care? It really isn't any of your business. You'll be gone by the end of the month and Konohamaru and I will most likely never see you again. So why would it even matter to you?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know that but…I really care about Konohamaru. He may have given me hell when I first got here, but he's not all that bad and I really like the kid. And," Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "I just think it's kinda sad that you and Konohamaru are missing out on a wonderful relationship you two could have. I…I never got to know my folks so I never had that chance…"

A fleeting look of understanding crossed over Sasuke's face.

Naruto noticed it and before Sasuke could say anything Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway, _you're_ Konohamaru's father. It's kinda sad that Itachi acts more like one to him than you do."

Immediately Sasuke's eyes darkened into a glower. Naruto couldn't help but grin. "Actually, you should be a little careful. You never know if your scheming brother might swipe Konohamaru right from under your nose!"

Sasuke snorted, clearly irritated and went back to trying to put on his tie. "That wouldn't happen, and if Itachi ever even thought about doing that then I'd sue his ass for everything he has till he was living like a bum on the streets."

Somehow, as harsh as that sounded, Naruto didn't doubt that Sasuke would take it to such lengths. And somehow he didn't doubt it if Itachi enjoyed all the torment he'd put Sasuke through. Still though, it seemed like Naruto had made a little bit of progress. Sasuke had actually listened to him and didn't forcibly try to kick him out.

His grin widened. "Well if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you start bonding a little bit with Konohamaru."

Sasuke's fingers stilled and for a moment he looked kinda lost. Like he wasn't sure what to do. It was unusual because even during the short time he's been here, he just knew that Sasuke was the type of man that knew what to do at all times no matter the situation. He just seemed…he hated to admit this but, he just seemed that cool headed and amazing. Did the Uchiha actually have no idea how to handle this?

'_Oh God, finally! Just when I was beginning to think he was a little too perfect and could accomplish everything on his own!' _

"You don't know what to do, do you? Probably don't even know what he likes huh?" Okay so this was probably a little mean of him to antagonize Sasuke like this when it was clear that this was a sensitive topic but he couldn't help it! It was a little payback, revenge you may say, for Sasuke's bastardly attitude to him from the past week.

And Naruto was going to milk it for all it was worth. He could dangle the fact that he knew tons of stuff about Konohamaru that Sasuke's didn't know! Ohhh he hoped Sasuke begged for it! Having that amount of power over the bastard would feel great!

Sasuke snarled at the blonde man. "So what? I'll figure all of that out for myself!"

"Oh? You sure you don't want my help?" Naruto couldn't help the smug tone in his voice.

"No! I _don't_ need your help with anything!" Sasuke growled as he tried, and continuously failed, to do his tie. The Uchiha couldn't believe h was having so much damn trouble with it!

Naruto watched the Uchiha struggle and couldn't help but laugh. "What? Can't even fix your own tie? Do you need help with that? I think hell is freezing over. Pigs are finally flying and I think I may even be a monkey's uncle!"

Sasuke slowly looked up at Naruto with a very dark and menacing glare. "No. I. Don't."

With an amused snort, Naruto walked up to Sasuke, "I think you kinda do."

He grabbed his neck tie and with swift hands, Naruto neatly did Sasuke's tie, no flaws in it at all. Sasuke stared at it, slightly surprised, then quickly glared down at it then back up at the man in front of him.

Naruto grinned. "Can't live without your wife around to fix your ties for you or something? That actually makes me wonder how you were able to pull off your clean and sleek look all week. You're lucky you got me then! Practically all gay men know how to do a tie!"

Sasuke grunted. "No, I always do my own ties. Today I was just frustrated and couldn't concentrate because of a certain idiot standing in my bedroom that was completely unwelcome."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The least you could say is thank you ya know!"

"…Thanks."

It took a few seconds before that actually registered in Naruto's brain. He really hadn't expected that from the Uchiha. Naruto shifted his gaze back onto Sasuke. "You're…welcome, I guess."

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, which caused said man to swallow thickly. His eyes were so dark and so very similar to Sai's eyes but…there was still a distinct difference that Naruto couldn't seem to put his finger on. And with the way the raven was staring at him was making him feel a little hazy. A warm tingly feeling started to tickle inside of Naruto's stomach. He took a step back.

"Well I should get going you know…Konohamaru is probably waiting for me and getting impatient. Don't want him to turn into a brat on me!" Naruto laughed half-heartedly.

Sasuke nodded once, never taking his eyes off Naruto. "Hn. I need to get going too. Have him back by four."

"Yeah, yeah. Back by four." Naruto said absentmindedly.

He quickly opened the door and walked out, muttering a quick _see you later_ to Sasuke. Naruto quickly made his way down the hall and to the stairs, the whole time trying to squash down the feeling in his stomach.

There was no doubt about it. He was…attracted to Sasuke. He knew that feeling well. As much as he wanted to deny it, he had to admit he was indeed a little bit attracted to Sasuke. And who could blame him? Sasuke really was a handsome man and he looked so damn hot in that suit of his.

Naruto halted his train of thought right there, and felt his face flush a little bit. It was fine if he found other men attractive and to appreciate their looks, but it wasn't fine to…feel affected by it. He shouldn't feel affected by it.

Naruto sighed as he reached the door and put on a bright smile for Konohamaru, even though it wasn't completely genuine. Konohamaru didn't seem to notice so it was fine. He just knew he had to figure out a way to repress his attraction or else he'd be in some deep shit. All he wanted was to win, and go back home to his husband and be happy with him.

That's all he wanted.

* * *

Just a few minutes before four, Konohamaru came bounding into the house and ran upstairs. Naruto followed behind in a sluggish manner. He must be out of shape if he couldn't keep up with a kid for a few hours. Konohamaru was one really energetic boy. He actually reminded him of himself when he was the boy's age. He was pretty much an unstoppable force and it took a _lot_ to tire him out.

So he must be loosing his touch if he tired out after a few hours. How did kids do it? Where did they store all of that energy? Actually…maybe Konohamaru got all hyperactive cause of the ice cream he bought him,

A happy shout reached Naruto's ears and he looked up to see Itachi coming down the stairs with Konohamaru following close behind him.

"Hey Uncle Itachi, guess what! Naruto took me to the park today and he played with me the entire time! He even went in the jungle gym with me even though some of the other adults gave him weird looks!"

"Is that so?" Itachi smirked in amusement and glanced over at the blonde.

Naruto couldn't help the blush he knew was creeping up his face. He sniffed. "Yeah, I played with him and did whatever he felt like doing. It was a lot of fun." _And completely tiring. I'm so exhausted right now…_

Konohamaru was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Yeah it was! And that's not all, Naruto promised to watch Adventure Time with me! Do you wanna watch it with us?"

'_Ugh, god dam I forgot about that. I was just about to go flop onto my bed and lay there for a couple of hours.' _

Itachi smiled at the child and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry Konohamaru but I have some things that need to be taken care of. I'll take you out sometime to make up for it though."

Konohamaru' energy deflated slightly and he pouted sadly. Naruto felt the urge to pinch his cheeks and see if he'd cry out in pain. It was always a funny reaction.

"Go get your Adventure Time DVDs and set it up okay? I'll be there to watch it with you in a few minutes." Naruto waved a hand to dismiss the brat.

Once again excited, Konohamaru scampered off.

Itachi smirked. "I can tell you got the boy ice cream. He's practically bouncing off the walls. I hope you have fun dealing with that because he can keep that up for a full day. He might not even sleep tonight."

Naruto paled at that. God damn, if that was true Naruto was going to need a nice big jug of coffee. Where was a Dunkin Donuts when you needed one?! He could really go for a caramel swirl ice latte with extra splenda right now…

Itachi pat Naruto on the shoulder a couple times. "Don't worry. Sooner or later he'll tucker himself out. He's the least of your worries anyway."

The way the older Uchiha said that had Naruto turning his head sharply towards the man in suspicion. "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi only smirked knowingly. A shiver ran up Naruto's spine, feeling like he was being played as a chess piece at the moment. He didn't like not knowing what Itachi was up to…now he really knew how Sasuke felt.

"Nothing at all. Anyway I really must get going. So many things I need to finish." With that said Itachi walked past Naruto and waved goodbye at him. Naruto stared at the door for a moment, a feeling of dread creep it's way up his spine.

Deciding to ignore that too, Naruto turned around to walk up the stairs but immediately stopped short in shock. Sasuke was unexpectedly there! And he seemed to be glaring at the door Itachi just left through.

"Sasuke? I thought you wouldn't be home till later…"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto, his glare dissolving to a passive look. "I finished early. Also...what was it that my brother said to you before he left?"

Naruto felt that feeling of dread he thought he had pummeled to the ground a few minutes ago again. With a sigh he scowled. "I don't know what he really meant, he just said Konohamaru on his sugar rush is the last of my problems…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He's up to something."

For once, Naruto had to agree with Sasuke on this one. He could just feel the wheels turning in the older Uchiha's head as the man was plotting something. Whatever it was he just really hoped it didn't involve him. Let the older bastard torment the younger bastard.

"Wonderful…I hope I'm not apart of it."

Naruto started up the stairs, wanting to take his mind off of Itachi and get a change of clothes. As he got closer to Sasuke he noticed a pamphlet in the pocket of his jacket. Since the end of it was poking out, he could read the title.

"Is that a pamphlet to a museum?"

Sasuke snapped his eyes from the door and landed them on Naruto. It took a second for him to answer. "Yes."

Naruto tilted his head in thought for a moment, wondering why Sasuke had that when it hit him. He looked up at Sasuke with a disbelieving look. "you're not thinking of taking Konohamaru to that are you?"

The Uchiha stiffened slightly and that was all the answer Naruto needed. He couldn't help the sardonic chuckle that escaped his lips. "He's a kid Sasuke. He'd be bored to death at a museum!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "A museum is an ideal atmosphere for a young child's developing mind. I see no problem with the choice."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "School is an ideal atmosphere for a child's developing mind. You're suppose to take him somewhere fun and exciting when he's not in school!"

Just this once, because Naruto thought Sasuke's attempt was quite pathetic, he'd throw out an idea or two to help him.

"Why don't you take him to a carnival or an amusement park? Even a movie he might like would suffice. As long as the two of you have a good time with each other." A smirk suddenly stretched across his face. "Or you could bond with him right now. Watch Adventure Time with us!"

Sasuke grimaced at the mention of that show. "I'm not going to sit and watch some mindless garbage!" He turned away from Naruto. "But…I'll think about your other suggestions."

Naruto's smirk turned into a smile. Sasuke really was a pretty decent guy once you found out his soft spot. Konohamaru was obviously that soft spot and it was kinda fun seeing Sasuke struggle to come up with activities for him and his son to do together.

He was glad he had talked with Sasuke and that it turned out pretty well. Ahh he felt great for doing another good deed. He hoped Sasuke and Konohamaru got along.

Naruto walked up the rest of the stairs when the doorbell rang. He headed an irritated sigh and walked back down. Once at the door he opened and was quite surprised to see Kakashi there.

"Oh, hey Kakashi. What brings you here? Hopefully not another interview…"

Kakashi chuckled but shook his head. "No, no it's nothing like that. I just have some news to share with you. Is Sasuke here? He needs to hear this too since it involves him."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow questioningly at the silver-haired man but called for Sasuke anyway. He let Kakashi in and closed the door while they waited for Sasuke. A minute later the raven appeared. When he saw Kakashi, inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"Hn."

Kakashi eye smiled. "It's good to see you Sasuke. Now the reason I'm here is because Itachi came up with a pretty nice idea for the two of you that the executives of Life Swap want to help set up."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance. He _knew_ Itachi was up to something. "And what may that be?"

Kakashi's smile never wavered, not even under Sasuke's intense glare. "Since your wife Sakura isn't here, you'd be missing out on your wedding anniversary, so now you and Naruto will celebrate it together! Itachi said you'd feel lonely by yourself on your anniversary and said it'd be a nice way for you two get to know each other! Isn't that wonderful?"

Sasuke stared at Kakashi in complete shock while Naruto gaped at the man.

No. No this was _not_ wonderful. Not at all.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 7! Woo! Sorry again that this took so long to get out. I've been a very busy and preoccupied bear! And I have great news to share! My wonderful boyfriend graduated college! Yaaaay!**

**He graduated from West Virginia University! ^^ I am so proud of him lol But my God, the drive down to West Virginia to see his graduation was excruciating! A ten hour plus drive is like hell! And I went through it twice! Ugh it was awful, but completely worth it to see him graduate!****  
**

**Now he's going to apply to go to a Grad School. I hope he gets in! I have no doubts though, he's so smart lol **

**Other than that, yeah, still been pretty busy with lots of other things going on. Not only that, but my entire attention and focus has been nearly taken over by a new anime. It shouldn't come much of a shock that that anime is **_**Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)**_**. Love, love, LOVE that show. I haven't been into anime for quite awhile (like a good year or more) and this surprisingly got me all hyped up for it again! I love it so much that I'm planning on writing a one-shot for it lol **

**I need to write a fanfic for them, I just need to! I need to contribute a fanfic to one of my all time favorite animes/manga now lol Rivaille/Eren forever! Lol **

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter! =) Please read and review! Hugs and kisses my lovelies!**

**Also, to those of you who did not understand the Animaniacs joke this is what it meant. If you say it out loud, finger prints actually sounds like Yakko is saying _finger Prince. _What a dirty joke they somehow squeezed in there past the censors lmao. Gotta love Animaniacs xD**


End file.
